Perfect ratio
by Kira Read
Summary: Imaginé más de cien escenarios para decirle lo que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo. Pensé en decenas de cosas para hacer memorable el momento, pero si algo aprendí de todo esto es que existe una sola manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Y que tengo mala suerte, claro está. Mucha mala suerte.
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: Imaginé más de cien escenarios para decírselo. Pensé en decenas de cosas para hacer memorable el momento, pero si algo aprendí de todo esto es que existe una sola manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Y que tengo mala suerte, claro está. Mucha mala suerte.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. La trama de esta historia sí, así que respeten mis derechos de autora-vaga. Creo que está de más decir que solo hago esto para conquistar al mundo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Perfect Ratio  
**_(Proporción perfecta)  
_

_By ~ Kira Read  
_

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

Siempre me pregunté a mí misma cómo sería el día en que por fin le dijera a Shaoran Li lo que siento por él. Me imaginaba en un día soleado, porque esos son sus favoritos, esperando por él en el parque para sorprenderlo con un precioso picnic que habría armado sola. Él llegaría y me deleitaría con una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que logran que mis piernas tiemblen como gelatina. Haría una que otra broma sobre mi cocina y yo le respondería balbuceando alguna tontería. Reiríamos, comeríamos y yo le pediría que me agradeciera por el picnic. Él me respondería que yo era la que debía agradecerle por atreverse a probar mi tóxica comida. Me enojaría y le tiraría la cesta encima para luego pararme y sacudirme el vestido blanco que debería estar llevando…

Sí, blanco, porque Shaoran dice que luzco adorable en ese color. No sé qué tendrá de especial el blanco para él en mí, pero debe haber alguna debilidad relacionada con eso, porque siempre se comporta diferente cuando me visto de blanco. Ah, es una lástima que no pueda vestir de blanco todos los días… ¡Hoe! Me desvié, emh, ¿dónde me quedé? Oh claro, en la parte en la que me enojaba…

Shaoran se alteraría y se pararía para intentar pedir perdón, pero terminaría empeorándolo porque no es muy bueno con las palabras. Yo haría ademán de irme una vez más diciéndole, por enésima vez en los 17 años que llevamos de conocernos, que lo detesto y que no se me acercara nunca más. Entonces sucedería. Ya saben, lo que siempre sucede cuando Shaoran piensa que va a perderme. Tomaría mi mano fuerte para pedirme que no me fuera y que lo disculpara por ser un idiota a veces. Yo me sorprendería y sonrojaría, pero no le diría nada. Entonces él, como siempre, malinterpretaría mi silencio y se desesperaría por mi perdón. Apretaría más fuerte mi mano, porque es lo que siempre hace cuando se desespera, su preciosa mirada ámbar me atravesaría totalmente y me perdería en ella por unos segundos antes de comprender que ese es el momento.

¿Momento de qué?

Momento de confesarle por fin, luego de 15 años de tortuosa espera, que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Se me escaparía por casualidad, nada muy planeado, y el abriría los ojos hasta más no poder, pero sin aflojar su agarre. Yo intentaría soltarme ya que estaría muy avergonzada, pero justo antes de lograr escaparme él reaccionaría. Me preguntaría una vez más si es cierto, si realmente lo quiero y yo, la torpe Sakura Kinomoto, no tendría más opción que admitirlo casi entre lágrimas por la vergüenza de haberme confesado. Él soltaría una pequeña risita que me sorprendería enormemente, se acercaría lentamente y me abrazaría como solo él sabe hacerlo. Yo, como debe de ser, no tendría idea de por qué él ríe en una situación tan seria. Entonces me susurraría al oído: "He estado esperando mucho tiempo para oírte decir eso, Sakura Kinomoto". Esa vez sería mi turno de abrir los ojos a más no poder, sin creerme que Shaoran Li estuviera diciendo que había esperado mucho para que su atolondrada mejor amiga le confesara sus sentimientos.

El sol brillante de ese día lo haría lucir más perfecto de lo que ya es, si eso es posible, y yo me sonrojaría terriblemente ante su mirada tan tierna. Entonces él se acercaría lentamente a mí sin despegar su mirada de la mía y me besaría suavemente, con una ternura que incluso yo no me podría haber imaginado de él. Al separarnos, él me acariciaría lentamente el rostro y yo ya no podría con mi felicidad. Me lanzaría encima de él a abrazarlo a la vez que ambos reímos llenos de felicidad.

Lamentablemente, eso solo es producto de mi imaginación y la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tengo en mi vida. La realidad es cruda, patética y fría. Sobre todo fría. Supongo que se estarán preguntando qué rayos me ha pasado para tener este tipo de pensamientos. Bueno, quizá algunos podrían pensar que estoy exagerando, pero nah. No exagero. Porque si hay algo que yo no soy es ser exagerada, a menos que existan cosas sobrenaturales involucradas. Ni si quiera ese gran idiota llamado Shaoran Li podría decir que soy exagerada. Y eso que él sí que sabe de mis defectos. Maldito hombre perfecto.

Creo que va siendo hora de contarles qué rayos ha pasado. Uhm, sí. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Ah, sí! Son cerca de las 10 de la noche, estoy tirada junto a un árbol con tan solo un estúpido vestido de noche puesto en el día más frío de todo el jodido año. Puedo jurar que tengo barro hasta en los lugares más insospechados, mi celular está más que destruido, mi maquillaje arruinado y mi cabello…no me hagan deprimirme más. Oh, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, la persona por la que he terminado de esta manera está a un par de cuadras de aquí disfrutando del baile de invierno que yo me dediqué a organizar con una chica que no soy yo. Y que, por cierto, es bellísima. ¿Se preguntan cómo rayos terminé en esta situación? Yo también, yo también…

Si quisiera ponerle un punto de inicio a toda esta locura, diría que fue ese día maldito. ¿Cómo podría no ser? Obviamente todo comenzó el día en que decidí que sería una buena idea confesarle mis sentimientos a Shaoran Li…

* * *

**Notas de la vaga autora ~**

Hey, qué onda :)? Supongo que si alguna de ustedes me conoce debe estarse preguntando qué rayos hago acá con esta historia en vez de publicar los nuevos capitulos de las otras 2 que tengo x). Bueno, esta idea hace ya varias semanas que no salía de mí cabeza. Y no pienso negarle más el derecho a darse a conocer, je.

Como podrán haber notado...es bastante simple xD. No tengo idea de si será de su agrado o no, pero me gustaría saber. Cualquier comentario siempre será bien recibido. Y si por ahí notan alguna cosilla loca que se me escapó háganmelo saber :)! Con eso de que soy distraída, mish. No creo tener más que agregar... ¡nos vamos a estar leyendo pronto de alguna manera u otra! Saluditos y abrazos de oso!


	2. Día 0

**Summary**: Imaginé más de cien escenarios para decírselo. Pensé en decenas de cosas para hacer memorable el momento, pero si algo aprendí de todo esto es que existe una sola manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Y que tengo mala suerte, claro está. Mucha mala suerte.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. La trama de esta historia sí, así que respeten mis derechos de autora-vaga. Creo que está de más decir que solo hago esto para conquistar al mundo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota** ~ cada capítulo tendrá una canción recomendada para leerlo. Me encantaría si puedieran escuchar las canciones, todas están en mi perfil :D!

* * *

**Perfect Ratio  
**_(Proporción perfecta)_

_-Kira Read-  
_

* * *

_Día 0 – La terrible noticia que me hizo tomar la terrible decisión._

_Canción – Kiss me  
_

* * *

(*)Existe un antiguo mito griego que habla sobre el amor como la reunión de dos mitades exactas que, juntas, conforman un todo perfecto. Se cuenta en ese mito que alguna vez existieron seres que poseían cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos caras en la cabeza y dos, bueno…ya deben imaginarse qué. ¡No me hagan decirlo, por favor! Oh, y que eran terriblemente poderosos. Lo eran tanto que llegaron a creerse capaces de desafiar a los dioses.

Se dice que Zeus no podía destruirlos, ya que era la raza humana la que los adoraba y decidió darles otro castigo: los dividió a todos en dos. Desde entonces, el amor ha estado intentando unirlos. Todos buscamos inconscientemente nuestra media naranja, aquella persona que se acople perfectamente a nosotros. Y, si la encontramos, pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas junto a ese ser especial. Solté un suspiro. Era la historia más hermosa que recordaba jamás haber leído.

_Amor…_

Mientras pensaba en aquello, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se enfocaron en el chico de desordenados cabellos sentado frente a mí. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y sus bellos ojos color ámbar escondidos tras unas gafas que solo lograban hacerlo lucir más atractivo. Miraba intensamente el cuaderno, intentando descifrar vaya una a saber qué cosas. Era inevitable observarlo fijamente, perderme en cada uno de sus gestos, intentar anticipar qué haría luego.

_¿Es esto amor?_

Hice un puchero y entrecerré los ojos. Mamá decía que lo era, aunque nunca debía confiarme de ella. Estaba más enamorada de ese muchacho que yo, creo… Sacudí mi cabeza y al subir nuevamente la mirada, él se encontraba viéndome. Enrojecí.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro perfecto a la vez que hacía a un costado su cuaderno.

—¿En qué pensabas? —comencé a jugar con mis dedos para intentar inventar cualquier otra cosa que decirle. Soy una pésima mentirosa y ¡vamos! No iba a confesarle mis más profundos sentimientos.

_Ni los de mi madre…_

—¿Y-yo? No, en nada. Jeje, ya me conoces. Yo siempre pienso en…bueno, nada —en cuanto lo vi apretar los labios para reprimir la risa, me quise dar golpes contra el árbol más cercano.

—¿Debería intentar adivinar? —se acercó un poco a mí y se quitó los lentes sin dejar de mirarme.

_¡Oh, por todos los colores del arcoíris! ¿Por qué me hace esto a mí?_

—Y-ya te dije que no pensaba en nada —retrocedí un poquito por puro instinto. Él hizo un gesto como si pensara y luego me miró otra vez con la diversión reflejada en sus facciones.

—¿Quizá pensabas en mí? —su pregunta hizo que me pusiera como un tomate. Negué con todas mi fuerzas.

_Estúpido chico sabelotodo._

—No, no, no. ¡Qué cosas dices! —mi voz sonaba muy aguda. Él estalló en carcajadas y mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos—. Idiota —murmuré mientras me paraba. Antes de poder llegar lejos, sentí como él me jalaba y me sentaba a su costado apretándome contra él.

—Era una broma, pero parece que di en el clavo, ¿no? —me dijo aún risueño. Yo giré él rostro para no verlo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pensabas de mí? —apreté los labios.

—Bueno, ya sabes, lo usual: que para ser tan nerd, a veces careces de cerebro —rió otra vez y me picó la mejilla con su dedo.

—¿Son esa la clase de cosas que piensas de tu mejor amigo? —lo vi de reojo con una ceja alzada.

—Son esa la clase de cosas que pienso de Shaoran Li —entrecerró los ojos y yo le saqué la lengua. Quizá podía parecer algo inmadura, pero así era como debía comportarme. No podía dejar que lo descubriera tan fácilmente.

—Tonta Sakura —recostó su cabeza contra la mía. Mis mejillas se tiñeron otra vez de rosa, quizá nunca se habían desteñido. Estando así con él, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y su respiración chocando contra mi cuello era fácil responder la pregunta que me había hecho antes.

_Sí es amor…_

Nos quedamos así por un par de minutos más, su cercanía había acelerado tanto mi corazón que llegué a creer que moriría.

—Sakura, tengo que decirte algo importante —mi corazón se agitó más si eso era posible. El ambiente, su manera de hablar y todo lo demás me ponían nerviosa. Además, él nunca me decía cosas importantes.

Bueno, ya sé que entre mejores amigos siempre hay cosas importantes que decir, pero…uhm, ya bueno. Quizá solo quería creer que lo que iba a decir era muy importante.

—Pues…habla —dije con la voz entrecortada. Él respiró profundo varias veces.

—Verás, yo… —el flash de una cámara nos sobresaltó a ambos y una risa cantarina inundó el lugar.

—Tomoyo —dijimos al unísono con voz monótona. Ella nos sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

—Esta es buena —dijo señalando a la cámara—, creo que incluso mejor que la de cuando Shaoran se disfrazó de duende y tú… —el carraspeó de mi mejor amigo interrumpió la historia. Él odiaba la historia del disfraz de duende. Algún día yo se las contaré.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente.

—A Sakura —respondió tranquila. Yo hice ademán de pararme, pero él me detuvo…otra vez.

—Estábamos hablando de algo importante —a veces Shaoran y Tomo-chan tenían estas peleas por mí. Solté un suspiro esperando a ver cómo ganaba Tomo-chan esta vez.

—¿Quieres que comience a hablar sobre mi SPM(*) frente a ti? —la cara del pobre se volvió un poema. Yo aguanté la risa y él me soltó, fulminando con la mirada a nuestra amiga.

—Eres tan detestable —murmuró Shaoran tirándose sobre el pasto.

—Yo también te quiero, Shaoran —dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la preparatoria de vuelta. Miré una vez más a Shaoran y me sonrió.

—¿Y tú?, ¿no dirás que me quieres? —enrojecí y escuché la risa de Tomoyo delante de mí.

—¡Idiota! —grité ya que nos íbamos alejando. Pude adivinar que se estaba riendo a pesar de la distancia que se hacía cada vez más grande. Me lo quedé mirando todo lo que pude con un solo pensamiento resonando en mi cabeza.

_Sí te quiero…más de lo que te imaginas._

* * *

—¡Por fin se acabó! —exclamé estirándome en mi silla. Mis amigos me miraron divertidos y yo comencé a arreglar mis cosas.

Luego de que Tomoyo me llevó lejos de Shaoran tan solo para fastidiarlo, habíamos tenido que volver a clases. No recuerdo nada de lo que dijo el profesor de matemáticas en esa última hora, pero con seguridad era difícil. Odio matemáticas.

Ya era sábado, así que mi felicidad estaba al máximo porque mi domingo sería muy tranquilo. Por fortuna, había terminado mis tareas el día anterior y podría dormir hasta tarde sin remordimientos.

Cogí mi maletín con fuerza y miré a los dos morenos frente a mí con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué haremos? —ellos se miraron entre sí con su típica complicidad. Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji…no puedo decir qué eran exactamente. Ambos eran mis otros dos mejores amigos y tenían algo así como un romance sin etiqueta. Quizá pueda calificarlos como amigos con derecho, pero Tomo-chan se la pasa diciendo que lo odia desde que lo conocemos. Y eso fue hace unos diez años. Y Eriol…a él le encanta el misterio, así que nunca me extraño que no le molestara su "relación" con ella.

—Tenemos ensayo de coro —respondieron ambos. Yo parpadeé y mis hombros se hundieron un poco, ese par y sus ensayos ya me tenían harta. Tonto coro.

—Hoe… ¿y ahora qué haré? —no pude evitar gimotear. Era el tercer sábado que no tendría nada importante que hacer.

—Sé que encontrarás algo interesante, Sakura-chan —me dijo Tomo-chan comenzando a despedirse. Eriol me miró y se acercó a desordenarme el cabello.

—Si te aburres, siempre puedes secuestrar a Shaoran y convertirlo en tu esclavo para que cumpla cada uno de tus más oscuros deseos —me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé.

—Ya cállate —dije con dificultad. Ellos se despidieron y me quedé sola en el salón. Shaoran no se había aparecido después del receso, así que no tenía idea de dónde estaría. Ni si quiera su maletín estaba en su sitio.

Comencé a caminar fuera de la preparatoria y me ajusté la bufanda. Ese día estaba algo inusualmente frío para ser febrero.

_Shaoran debe estar lanzando maldiciones por doquier…_

Un estornudo se escuchó cerca.

—Maldición, estúpido invierno —de la nada, el dueño de mis pensamientos apareció junto a mí frotándose las manos para mantenerlas calientes. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver que había acertado, no había nada que yo no supiera de ese chico.

—Vaya, pero si es el señor desaparecido. ¿Dónde estabas? —hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos.

—Parece que se te pegó el humor de tu maligna amiguita —yo solo rodé los ojos. Este muchacho y sus resentimientos…

—Hasta donde recuerdo, Tomoyo y tú son amigos desde que estaban en los vientres de sus madres, así que no hables de ella como si solo yo la conociera.

—Bueno, pero tú eres mi favorita —me guiñó un ojo y yo desvié la mirada sintiendo mi cara sonrojarse. Quizá podría marcar un récord por todas las veces que podía ponerme roja en un día.

—¿Qué quieres? Y no me digas que me acompañarás a casa, porque vivimos en direcciones opuestas y Touya te mataría si te ve —su risa inundó mis oídos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo quería avisarte que mañana iremos al cine.

—¡Yay! ¿Iremos todos juntos? —su postura cambió de repente. Lo observé algo contrariada y él se dedicó a mecer uno de sus pies hacia delante y atrás.

—De hecho… —el sonido de un claxon al otro lado de la calle llamó nuestra atención. Allí estaba Wei, el mayordomo de Shaoran, saludándonos amablemente y esperando a mi mejor amigo. Lo escuché suspirar.

—¿Por qué está Wei aquí? —Shaoran tenía dieciocho años ya, hace mucho tiempo que no necesitaba un chofer para que lo llevara a casa. Lo escuché suspirar cansinamente y comenzar a caminar.

—Es una larga historia. Mañana te espero a las tres en el cine, no llegues tarde.

—¡Espera! ¿Ya hablaste con los chicos? —grité justo antes de que entrara al carro. Se detuvo y me miró de una manera extraña, yo parpadeé confundida.

—¡De hecho, solo seremos tú y yo! ¡Hasta mañana! —el carro se marchó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Shaoran y yo llevábamos un tiempo sin hacer nada juntos…y solos. En parte por todo este asunto de la graduación, que ya estaba a solo un mes, en parte porque éramos un grupo con Tomo-chan y Eriol, así que no me resultó rara la emoción que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

_Solo seremos tú y yo._

_Tú y yo…_

Salí disparada a mí casa para revolver mi armario, tenía que encontrar algo bueno que ponerme.

* * *

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no…_

Iba tarde, **muy tarde**. Las malditas manecillas del reloj parecían correr más rápido que nunca ese día, así que no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlas con profundo resentimiento.

_Algún día me las pagarán, manecillas, ya lo verán._

Genial. Soy del tipo que amenaza a objetos minúsculos e inanimados, con razón llego tarde a todas partes…

Tomoyo probablemente se reiría cuando le contara que llegué tarde a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Y eso que habría sido peor si mi plancha no hubiera sido cruelmente asesinada por mi hermano y mi gato.

_Pero las pagarán caro…_

El autobús por fin llegó a mi parada y bajé empujando a toda la gente que pude en mi camino. No fue a propósito. Lo juro. No es como si yo tuviera problemas para controlar mi ira o algo así, eso puedo dejárselo a mi hermano. Lo que pasa es que ellos se interponían y…bah, no tiene mucho sentido contarles esto.

Había pasado la mañana emocionada arreglándome y con Tomoyo presionándome para que le dijera de mis sentimientos a Shaoran. Era la misma discusión de siempre entre nosotras, pero era imposible que ella llegara a convencerme. Aunque últimamente me presionaba más aún…

Corrí tan fuerte como pude hasta el lugar donde habíamos quedado y lo vi. Estaba parado mirando la pared de anuncios del cine con un gesto de concentración adorable. Su cabello color chocolate estaba desordenado y sus ojos del color del ámbar lucían serios. Camisa, polo, jean y zapatillas. Todo normal, pero no dejaba de parecer como sacado de una película de esas que me encantaban.

_Shaoran…_

Alisé una vez más mi falda blanca y acomodé mi blusa color rosa. Felizmente no uso maquillaje, porque sino seguro se habría arruinado con mi carrerita. O quizá sería mejor si lo usara, quizá de esa manera lograría que él me viera diferente. Quizá…

—Sakura Kinomoto —su voz me llamó en medio de mis cavilaciones y subí el rostro completamente sonrojada. Su mirada acusadora me hizo sentirme increíblemente culpable. _Genial_—, bonita hora para llegar —suspiré y mordí mi labio inferior. Auch.

—Hoe, etto, verás…pasó algo muy gracioso con Touya, Kero y mi plancha para cabello. Yo estaba a punto de… —él soltó una carcajada y tomó una de las ondas que se habían formado en mi cabello por no plancharlo. Se suponía que hoy luciría una melena lisa y perfecta, pero gracias a ese ser que se hace llamar mi hermano y sus peleas monumentales con mi bola de pelos preferida mis planes se habían arruinado. _Grr._

—A mí me gusta así —susurró sin dejar de observarme. Yo comencé a balbucear y estoy segura que él reprimió una sonrisa.

_Claro, diviértete mientras yo hiperventilo, adolescente malo y divino._

—Pareces una niña —mi sonrojo y nerviosismo se fueron por donde habían venido. Inflé mis mejillas y me hice para atrás.

—¡No luzco como una niña! —exclamé. Él soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres apostar? —lo reté con la mirada y nos quedamos así algunos segundos. O minutos, no sé.

Shaoran siempre ha disfrutado de meterse conmigo y mi figura pequeña. Lamentablemente, en comparación con la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad yo luzco algo…ejem, atrasada. No es nada malo, creo. Aunque a veces puede ser un martirio, como cuando piensan que soy la hermana menor de todo el mundo.

Me cansé de nuestra pequeña lucha de miradas y bajé los hombros. Nunca se puede pelear contra él, siempre me gana.

_O es que yo siempre me dejo ganar._

Bufé y sacudí la cabeza. Tonto cerebro, ya no agregues más problemas a mi vida. Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y al subir mi mirada me encontré con la suya. Lucía algo afligido.

—Eh, tú…no te has molestado, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se me escapara. A veces este chico podía ser muy tierno…a veces.

Negué y él pareció tranquilizarse. Acto seguido, se apartó y miró hacia la cartelera—. ¿Vamos? —ladeó la cabeza mientras me ofrecía su brazo. Yo sonreí tímidamente y asentí.

—Vamos —de pronto, reparé en la chaqueta que llevaba en su otro brazo. Fruncí el ceño— ¿Y esa chaqueta? Dudo mucho que vayas a necesitarla con la camisa que traes encima —él pestañeó y la miró.

—Ah, no es para mí. La traje para ti —fruncí el ceño. Hacía un día precioso y dudaba mucho que fuera necesitarla, aunque había sido muy tierno al llevarla por si acaso.

—No creo que vaya a utilizarla, no te hubieras molestado —Shaoran hizo una mueca.

—Va a hacer frío más tarde, Sakura —yo resoplé y alcé la barbilla.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que la voy a usar. Estoy segura que bastará con lo que traigo encima, ¡confío ciegamente en el hombre del tiempo! —él me echó una ojeada y yo me sonrojé ligeramente. Sonrió de lado y sacudió la cabeza.

—Camina, Saku-chan.

* * *

La tarde se pasó más rápido de lo que yo podría haber esperado a su lado. Siempre era así. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasáramos juntos, nunca parecía ser suficiente. Me abracé a mí misma cuando una brisa fresca pasó. Rayos, Shaoran tenía razón.

_Estúpido hombre del tiempo que nunca puede dar un buen pronóstico._

Algo me cayó encima de los hombros y yo salté en la banca. La risa de Shaoran inundó mis oídos desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

_Estúpido chico sabelotodo._

Me acomodé la chaqueta que esa extraña especie de mejor amigo había traído para mí y apreté los labios. Odiaba tener que darle la razón, aún si ni si quiera lo decía con palabras. Era muy obvio que él siempre tenía la razón. Argh.

—Su café, señorita Kinomoto —se sentó a mi costado y me estiró la latita con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Yo relajé mi ceño al verlo. Siempre me fue imposible enojarme con él.

—Gracias —susurré. El sol estaba escondiéndose y el cielo se había tornado casi color naranja. No estaba mal para ser aún invierno, aunque era obvio que la primavera se acercaba. Solo quedaba un mes.

Guardamos silencio por unos momentos y yo me dediqué a calentar mis manos con el calor que expedía la latita. La abrí, por fin, y comencé a beber lentamente. Amo el café, aunque Touya dice que los monstruos como yo no debemos beber café o si no podríamos volvernos locos, lo amo. Y mi hermano es un idiota, está muy claro.

Shaoran carraspeó y yo lo miré curiosa. Lucía algo contrariado, así que me preocupé.

—Hey, ¿pasa algo? —dije con voz suave para incitarlo a contarme.

—No. Bueno, sí…de hecho, sí —el tono que utilizó no me gusto para nada. Era el tono reservado para anunciar problemas. Y este parecía grande—. Es exactamente sobre lo que quería hablarte ayer antes de que llegara Tomoyo.

Mi corazón saltó al recordar lo de ayer. Lo había olvidado por completo con eso de la "cita no cita" y aunque el día anterior me emocionaba lo que tenía que decirme, ese día era diferente. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Sakura, ehm, hay algo que tengo que decirte. He estado buscando la manera, pero no sabía cómo —el comienzo de su discurso me confundió. Y me confundí aún más cuando quitó el café de mis manos para tomarlas entre las suyas.

Él aún continuaba callado y mi cerebro maquinaba a toda prisa para adivinar lo que podía ser. Mis mejillas enrojecieron cuando se acercó un poco más a mí y me miró directo a los ojos…

Bien, no hace falta decir lo que pensé, ¿no? Sonará ridículo, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. Crucifíqueme si pueden, pero en mi situación ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo.

_¿Se me va a declarar?_

A veces soy tan ilusa…

—Sakura…

—¿Sí? —pregunté hipnotizada y algo aturdida por su belleza. Tomó aire profundamente y creo que yo lo imité.

—Eh, yo… —asentí algo emocionada por lo que pudiera salir de su boca. Cualquier mal presentimiento se había borrado de mi pecho. La situación era totalmente nueva para mí.

_Dilo, por favor, dilo._

—¿Qué…?

—Me voy a China luego de la graduación —soltó sin más. Me quedé quieta, tan quieta como una estatua. Todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones se fueron por un caño.

_1, 2, 3…_

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

No sé si les ha pasado alguna vez, si han tenido uno de esos días que parecen casi perfectos y luego sucede algo que te hace sentir que tu vida ha sido arruinada para siempre. Bueno, después de que Shaoran me dejó en casa, comencé a sentirme así.

Cuando me dijo que se iba para China casi no podía creerlo, hasta llegué a pensar que era una broma, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con Shaoran Li. Él nunca hace ese tipo de bromas, es demasiado serio para eso y…sabe que lo golpearía por asustarme así.

"—_Realmente es una mera formalidad. Mi madre me ha dicho que no hay necesidad de que vaya, pero creo que quiero hacerlo. Alejarme un par de años de Japón, descubrir que más hay en el mundo…encontrar más cosas que me hagan feliz. La única parte dura de todo esto es dejarte Sakura, es decir, dejar a mis amigos y a mí familia, pero volveré. Seré un hombre nuevo"._

Juro que intenté con todas mis fuerzas fingir que todo estaba bien, pero parece que no lo hice muy bien, porque lo siguiente que él hizo fue abrazarme. No me atreví a llorar delante de él, no podría haberlo hecho. Me siguió contando de sus planes con entusiasmo, había solicitado un traslado a una universidad allá en China y cuando regresara a Japón estudiaría con nosotros en la universidad de Tokio. Asentí a todo de manera monótona y traté de darle un par de sonrisas, aunque supongo que no me salieron muy bien.

Ya encerrada y la tranquilidad de mi habitación, me puse a llorar como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Cada vez que pensaba cómo podría ser mi vida sin Shaoran en un futuro, mi corazón parecía romperse un poco más.

Siempre habíamos estado juntos. _Siempre_. Nos conocimos cuando éramos a penas bebés y en cada recuerdo de mi vida estaba él ahí. Y siempre lo había querido, no recordaba un día de mi vida en el que no hubiera pensado cuánto me gustaba Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo.

Atiné a llamar a Tomoyo y entre balbuceos y chillidos le pedí que fuera a verme. Ella sabría qué hacer y qué decirme para que me sintiera mejor. Me calmé poco a poco y, antes de lo que pudiera haber esperado, los brazos de mi amiga estaban rodeándome y tratando de darme aliento.

—Sakura, lamento tanto todo esto —me susurró. Yo me separé y sacudí mi cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa triste. Me sentía fatal, pero no dejaría que ella se sintiera mal también.

—No pasa nada, Tomoyo. Estoy haciendo mucho drama, él solo se va por dos años. Ya regresará y todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Sakura, se irá por dos años. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que las cosas no volverán a ser nunca más como antes. Demasiadas cosas pueden pasar en dos años —mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para aguantarme las lágrimas que querían salir.

Yo sabía muy bien qué tantas cosas podrían pasar, por eso mismo estaba de esta manera. También sabía qué otra cosa significaba.

—Ya lo sé —las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas una vez más—. Ya sé que también significa que él no siente nada por mí…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —por alguna razón, sentí que Tomoyo estaba más molesta de lo que expresaba, pero ignoré eso. Ella siempre se molestaba cuando hablábamos de esto.

—Si sintiera algo por mí no se iría, Tomoyo, es simple —me encogí de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto que me confundió. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le fastidiaba?

—¡Pero si ni si quiera se lo has dicho! No puedes saber qué pasa por la mente de ese idiota, no puedes sencillamente dejarlo ir para que alguien con más agallas que tú se lo quede —abrí un poco la boca, sorprendida por las palabras de mi mejor amiga.

—¿Para qué se lo voy a decir? Él me dijo que se iba a buscar cosas que lo hicieran feliz, una chica está claramente incluida en eso. No voy a humillarme por las puras.

—Sakura, tienes que decirle. Está bien, existe una posibilidad de que él no te corresponda, pero haz esto por ti. Si no dejas ir tus sentimientos, si no te liberas, nunca serás capaz de dejar de querer a Shaoran —me quedé sin que decir ante eso. Era cierto. ¿Iba a seguir para siempre enamorada de mi mejor amigo? No, tenía que seguir con mi vida, pero decirle estaba fuera de mi liga. Tan solo imaginar la situación me mareaba.

—P-pe-ero… —ella me miró con sus grandes ojos amatistas ejerciendo toda su fuerza sobre mí.

—Necesitas cerrar este ciclo de tu vida, Sakura —no respondí, solo me quedé mirando a la nada y pensando.

Una imagen mía en el futuro relegada a ver a Shaoran con otra persona sin nunca poder haberle dicho sobre mis sentimientos apareció en mi mente. Un futuro gris e infeliz. ¿Podría pasar eso si nunca me confesaba? Estaba segura que mis sentimientos por él eran fuertes y que no lo iba a poder olvidar fácilmente, ¿pero era necesario confesarme para ello?

_Sí._

Tenía que dejarlo ir. Tomoyo tenía la razón. Levanté mi mirada tímidamente hacía mi mejor amiga y le sonreí un poquito a la vez que asentía. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó.

—¿Después de confesarme me sentiré mejor al instante y podré dejarlo ir rápido? —pregunté asustada de lo que pudiera suceder.

—No tienes nada que perder, él se irá de cualquier manera. Ambos tendrán tiempo para superarlo —yo aspiré fuerte aire y asentí.

—Está bien, ¿debería esperar hasta el último momento o…?

—¿Estás loca? ¡Debes decírselo cuanto antes! —iba a protestar, porque mi idea era decírselo el día que se fuera y tener dos años para superar mi tristeza, pero la mirada de Tomoyo era atemorizante y decidí no contradecirla.

—B-bien. Intentaré decírselo pronto —balbuceé—. Aunque sigo pensando que sería mejor esperar hasta último momento…

—¿Pero y qué pasa si él te corresponde? —rodé los ojos, me solté del abrazo y salté hacia fuera de mi cama.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Tomo-chan. Voy por unas bebidas, ¿quieres algo especial? —ella me pidió un jugo y salí de mi habitación con los nervios a flor de piel.

La perspectiva de declararme a Shaoran me aterraba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora que había aceptado, Tomoyo no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. La conocía muy bien. Así que me resigné a mi destino y comencé a pensar cómo podría abordar el tema con él.

Los siguientes días serían duros…

_Y, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, seguía albergando un poquito de esperanza, solo un poco, de que él me correspondiera también._

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la vaga Emi-chan ~  
**

Alohaaa chicas ~ Wii, es genial poder saludarlas nuevamente. La verdad, me ha tomado un siglo terminarlo, pero lo he hecho xD. Deben disculparme si les ha parecido demasiado tiempo, pero debía dejarlo decente y al final me ha gustado el resultado, así que ojalá también le agrade a ustedes :).

¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Siempre es lindo contrar con apoyo *-*, así que muchísimas gracias a esas personillas que me lo han dado. Igualmente, gracias a aquellos que se pasan a leer este fanfic, es importante para mí :D!

Bueno, me voy despidiendo de ustedes. Trataré de volver pronto con una nueva actualización, aunque no puedo asegurar nada porque la universidad ya está comenzando a volverme loca. En fin, un abrazo de oso para ustedes. ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


	3. Día 1

**Summary**: Imaginé más de cien escenarios para decírselo. Pensé en decenas de cosas para hacer memorable el momento, pero si algo aprendí de todo esto es que existe una sola manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Y que tengo mala suerte, claro está. Mucha mala suerte.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. La trama de esta historia sí, así que respeten mis derechos de autora-vaga. Creo que está de más decir que solo hago esto para conquistar al mundo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota:** todos los capítulos vienen con alguna canción recomendada. Me encantaría su pudiera escucharlas, aunque si no son de su agrado no importa xD. Los links los dejo en mi profile :), así que si les interesa ya saben donde encontrar!**  
**

* * *

**Perfect Ratio**

****_(Proporción perfecta)  
_

_-Kira Read-_

* * *

_Día 1: Cómo NO declararse y ser totalmente torpe y dramática en el intento._

_Canción: Realize_

* * *

Me quedé sentada sobre mi cama esperando que algo sucediera. Que Kero apareciera enfermo a mis pies, que mi madre apareciera con una sonrisa y me dijera que no era necesario ir al colegio ese día o que se abriera la tierra y me tragara. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que tener que asistir a la preparatoria.

_Cobarde._

Mordí mi labio inferior y pataleé mientras me tiraba sobre mi cama a pesar de estar con el uniforme. Me valía que se arrugara y Touya se burlara de mí por ser un "monstruo descuidado", estaba segura que ninguna burla podría hacerle competencia al caos que sentía en mi interior.

Era el día. Tenía que suceder…y ya.

_La declaración._

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho al pensar en aquella palabra y a la persona a la que involucraba. Dios, algún día tenía que hacer pagar a Shaoran por hacerme pasar por esas cosas, pero, sin dudas, no sería aquel. La única que sufriría ese día, sería yo.

_Estoy jodida._

—¡Sakura-chan, ya está listo el desayuno! —la melodiosa voz de mi madre terminó por matar mis pocas esperanzas de evitar lo inevitable. Me levanté con un suspiro y me encaminé tratando de parecer tan normal como pudiera.

Al bajar, pude ver a mi hermano que tomaba su jugo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras mi madre revoloteaba a su alrededor mencionando lo bien que lucía ese día. Rodé los ojos. El amor de madre a veces es demasiado grande. Y te ciega.

—Vaya, parece que el monstruo ha decidido dejar su cueva a tiempo el día de hoy —y aquí vamos. La pelea infaltable de las mañanas. Fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo, hermano! —él sonrió como si lo hubiera halagado.

—No intentes negarlo, monstruo, esa cara tan aterradora que te cargas hoy te delata —hice un puchero y me enfurruñé en el asiento. Bien, quizá no podía contradecir eso porque…sí, me veía horrible.

La noche anterior había estado entre lloriqueos y el pánico que me producía este asunto. ¡Vamos! No pueden atreverse a juzgarme, lo más natural era tener miedo. Me le iba a declarar a Shaoran Li. Él, quien había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenía pañales. Él, quien parecía más que inalcanzable para cualquier chica de Seijô. Él, quien había rechazado a cada una de las muchachas que se le había declarado…

Me atoré con el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca al reparar en ese pequeñísimo detalle con el que no había contado antes. Touya acudió alarmado a ayudarme mientras a mí madre le daba un ataque de nervios al verme así.

—¡Bebe agua y levanta los brazos! —me ordenó mi hermano y, luego de obedecerlo, pude sentir que por fin podía dejar de toser.

—¡Oh, mi pobre niña! —me abrazó mamá—. Pensé que te perdería para siempre —yo clavé mis ojos en la mesa y escuché a medias como Touya mencionaba algo sobre los monstruos torpes y la muerte, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Mientras respiraba agitadamente, con los brazos de mamá aún dificultándome más la respiración, no pude evitar repasar todas aquellas veces que había visto chicas llorar por los rechazos de Shaoran. Tantos rostros desolados, tantos corazones rotos y él nunca cambió su actitud hacia ninguna.

Se habían acercado a él todo tipo de chicas. Desde porristas hasta delegadas. Desde la más popular hasta la más tímida. Y todas rechazadas. No importaba cuán bellas o buenas personas pudieran ser, no había aceptado a nadie.

Solté un pequeño lloriqueo.

_¿Por qué?_

—Sakura-chan —la voz de mi madre me llevó de vuelta a la realidad—, será mejor que te apures o llegarás tarde —señaló el reloj. Yo jadeé desesperada.

—Pe-pero…me acabo de atorar —murmuré nerviosa—, ¿no sería mejor si me quedara en casa? —la vi parpadear algunas veces y luego soltó una risita.

—Vamos, que no ha sido para tanto —me sonrió—. Te animarás mucho asistiendo a clases y podrás ver a Shaoran-kun, apúrate —me ordenó amablemente. Mi hermano gruñó y yo apreté fuertemente la tela de mi falda bajo la mesa.

¿Cuáles eran mis posibilidades de que Shaoran me aceptara o sintiera si quiera la más mínima pizca de felicidad por mi declaración? Luego de analizar los precedentes, la respuesta era clara.

Cero, ninguna. Nula.

Estaba más que segura que me mandaría a volar ni bien abriera la boca.

_Sí, estoy jodida._

* * *

Llegué corriendo a la preparatoria. No entendía cómo se me había hecho tarde…

_Quizá fue por todo ese tiempo que te tomaste caminando mientras pensabas en cómo escapar de Shaoran._

Bien, quizá sí lo sabía, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos. Abrí la puerta del salón jadeando y, por suerte, el profesor aún no había entrado.

_¡Yay!_

Un carraspeo detrás de mío acabó con mi felicidad.

—Señorita Kinomoto, si fuera tan amable de pasar a sentarse y dejarme entrar a mí también… —enrojecí y me disculpé con el profesor a la vez que escuchaba como las risas de mis compañeros inundaban el aula.

_Los odio a todos._

Evité la mirada acosadora de Tomoyo que me hacía alguna de sus señas extrañas para llamar mi atención. A penas saludé a Eriol y, al llegar hasta mi asiento, pude ver de reojo cómo Shaoran me sonreía y levantaba la mano para saludarme.

_Dios santo._

Con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, eso bastaba para hacerme hiperventilar. Además, siempre se veía tan perfecto.

Me volteé sin responderle al saludo y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, me puse a copiar las cosas que la profesora escribía en el pizarrón con más atención que nunca, pero eso no me duró mucho. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, mi mente había volado hacia algún otro lugar. Algún lugar donde todo fuera perfecto y yo pudiera seguir siendo la mejor amiga de Shaoran para siempre, sin tener que confesarle mis secretos y sin que el tiempo avanzara…

Quizá mis definiciones de "perfecto" están muy distorsionadas…

Decidí mejor enfocarme en resolver algunos de los problemas que había copiado. Al mirar mi cuaderno, pude notar como cada uno de los números escritos bailaban ante mis ojos. No estoy mintiendo, ¡los números se movían de un lado a otro! ¿Qué era eso?, ¿cuándo lo había explicado? Suspiré desolada al darme cuenta de que no había manera de que yo pudiera resolverlo…

—¿Por qué? —murmuré llevando mis dos manos a mi cabeza. Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de toda mi existencia. Me negué a comenzar a pensar en cosas que pudieran llegar a ponerme nerviosa, _como el asunto de S_, y cogí mi lápiz para tratar una vez más.

Siempre he sido un desastre en matemáticas, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?

_Pobre soñadora._

Estaba a punto de comenzar a rayar las hojas por la frustración cuando la voz del profesor llamó mi atención.

—Muy bien, he puesto algunos ejercicios más en la pizarra para que los trabajen en clase. En medio hora los quiero todos resueltos y, sí, señores, contará como nota —algunos de mis compañeros comenzaron a quejarse, pero yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. No necesitaba otro cero para agregarlo a mi colección. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que diría el maestro abrirían un espacio de luz para mí—. Pueden trabajar en parejas…

_¡Gloria al fin!_

Seguro que Tomo-chan y yo haríamos un buen trabaj...

—…con una persona que se siente cerca de ustedes. No quiero a nadie corriendo al otro extremo del salón, limítense a sus costados —y así fue como terminó el segundo de gloria que sentí.

Tomoyo estaba algunas carpetas delante de mí y, por la mirada que me dio al girarse para comenzar a trabajar con Eriol, no debería si quiera intentar pedir permiso al maestro para cambiar de sitio. Mordí mi labio del puro nerviosismo. Si no trabajaba con Eriol o con Tomoyo…

_Shaoran_.

Tragué pesado y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Tonto destino. Alguien debía estarse divirtiendo mucho viéndome así allá arriba.

_Ya, tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo tienes que trabajar con él media hora y…ya._

Pero era aterrador. ¿Cómo mirar a Shaoran tan normal como lo hacía siempre? Estaba que temblaba por lo que debía decirle luego. ¿Y qué pasaba si se me escapaba la confesión de repente?

_Exageras, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien._

Me repetí eso una vez más y me giré con una sonrisa para ver a mi mejor amigo. Él me esperaba con su típica pose desinteresada. Bien, yo podía lidiar con eso. Intenté mantener la sonrisa un rato más, pero en cuanto me miró directamente a los ojos y me dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas, sucumbí.

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun, ¿trabajarías conmigo hoy? —me giré a la velocidad de la luz hacia el pelirrojo que tenía a mí costado y él asintió extrañado. Yo suspiré por el alivio, pero podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Shaoran sobre mí.

_Oh, cielos._

* * *

En cuanto el timbre del descanso sonó, salí corriendo del aula a toda velocidad. Me pareció escuchar las voces de mis amigos llamándome, pero no me detuve.

Sé lo que están pensando. Soy muy cobarde, pero era inevitable.

_¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?, ¿qué pasa si me detesta por hacerle esto a nuestra amistad?, ¿realmente quiero que pasemos las siguientes semanas que nos quedan juntos tratándonos raro o como dos extraños?_

Miles de preguntas habían atiborrado mi mente durante las horas que le siguieron a la clase de matemáticas. Todas esas cuestiones ya las había repasado el día anterior con Tomoyo y había decidido obviarlas y dar el gran paso…

…_pero no puedo._

Perder a Shaoran, de cualquier forma imaginada, iba a ser doloroso. Lo entendía y también sabía que no iba a ser mejor si guardaba todo lo que sentía y, a pesar de todo eso, parecía más dispuesta a callar que a cualquier otra cosa.

Llegué hasta los baños de chicas y me encerré. Al tocarme el rostro noté que había comenzado a llorar.

_Genial, no solo cobarde, si no también llorona._

Mis labios temblaron y enterré el rostro entre los brazos.

_¿Por qué tiene que irse?, ¿por qué quiere dejarme?_

¿Qué tanto tenía China de maravilloso como para querer marcharse por tan tiempo?, ¿qué rayos no había que Japón también pudiera ofrecerle? Las respuestas saltaron en mi mente al ser bastante obvias. Quizá extrañaría a la parte de su familia que vivía allá, quizá quería conectarse con sus raíces…

_¿Qué importan las razones? Se irá de cualquier manera…_

Hipé un par de veces y me quedé con la mirada perdida.

_¿Por qué…por qué tengo que quererlo tanto?_

—¡Sakura-chan! —resonó la voz de Tomoyo en el baño. Yo me encogí sobre el inodoro y abracé con más fuerzas mis piernas—, sé que estás aquí. Responde, por favor —su voz se escuchaba cerca, suave, mas no respondí.

A penas segundos más tarde, sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta de donde me encontraba.

—¿Sakura-chan?, vamos, sé que estás ahí dentro.

_No respondas, es un truco, es un truco._

—No es un truco, lo que pasa es que no hay nadie más en el baño —fruncí los labios con enojo. ¡Justo ese recreo todas las vanidosas de mis compañeras tenían que elegir no usar el baño cuando usualmente estaba lleno! —. No quiero pelear, solo hablemos, ¿sí?

Me detuve a pensar si realmente quería hablar con ella, pero mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo y abrió la puerta del cubículo. Lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa comprensiva de Tomoyo y sus ojos observándome con cariño.

—¿Pánico escénico? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreírme. Yo le devolví a cambio una débil y asentí. Ella entró, a pesar del reducido espacio, y se apoyó en la puerta ya cerrada. El silencio se instaló entre nosotras unos minutos y, luego, yo comprendí que ella no diría nada hasta que yo hablara.

—No puedo —murmuré. La oí suspirar—, me…me aterra qué consecuencias pueda tener esto. Pensé que podía, pero…yo no… —asintió mientras hacia una mueca.

—Ya veo, tienes demasiado miedo —yo afirmé y cerré los ojos avergonzada.

—Lamento tanto decepcionarte, Tomo-chan, pero no es posible —de pronto, sentí como los brazos de mi mejor amiga me rodeaban y me apretaban contra ella.

—¡Tonta Sakura!, ¿piensas que harás esto por mí? —rió suavemente—. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y por eso te estaba presionando, pero creo que me he pasado…

—¡No, no! Solo has querido ayudar y yo ni me he atrevido a mirarlo hoy. Después de todos tus esfuerzos por convencerme y todo…soy una cobarde —solté. Ella me cogió de las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

—Nada de eso, Sakura Kinomoto. Tú eres increíble y todos tenemos miedo alguna vez, solo debemos decidir qué hacemos con ello. Puedes elegir esconderte para siempre o canalizarlo bien e intentar superarlo. Solo quiero que entiendas que si no haces esto ahora, podrías arrepentirte mucho en el futuro. Y no quiero verte así, Sakura, no a ti.

—¡Pe-pero qué pasa si me rechaza y me odia para siempre y…! —dije desesperada, más ella rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

—Él no podría odiarte, nunca. Créeme que pase lo que pase si se lo dices, su amistad volverá en algún momento a su lugar.

—Pero es que ha rechazado ya a tantas chicas… —susurré. Desvié la mirada mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos por hacer algo.

—Es cierto, pero tú no eres cualquier chica, Sakura. Tienes que pensar en ello. Nadie te exige que se lo digas ahora, eso es decisión tuya, pero si me gustaría que lo hicieras antes de que se fuera. No quiero verte lastimada en un futuro —me quedé analizando sus palabras. Yo era mejor amiga de Shaoran y, según mi punto de vista, eso solo lo hacía peor, pero… ¿sería realmente él capaz de lastimarme si le confesaba cómo me sentía?

_No, nunca._

La respuesta se escuchó tan fuerte en mi mente que no tuve más opción que abrazar fuertemente a Tomoyo. Su risa musical inundó el lugar y yo me le uní poco después. Lo que daría por ser como ella…

—Anda, ya no llores más y mejor vamos con las chicas —debió ver la duda en mi mirada, o quizá fue solo su increíble poder para leerme, pero en seguida añadió las palabras mágicas—. Eriol y Shaoran se fueron con los demás chicos —canturreó. Me paré de un saltó y salí pegada a su brazo como si fuera un koala.

—Tomo-chan, vamos un rato al salón por mi almuerzo —pedí antes de que mi estómago comenzara a sonar escandalosamente.

—Ya lo saqué por ti —apreté un poco más fuerte su brazo contra mí.

—Eres la mejor, Tomo-chan —ella sencillamente sonrió. Supongo que siempre ha sabido que es la mejor.

* * *

Aquel día teníamos gimnasia a la última hora, pero el profesor no había podido asistir por las competencias que se estaban llevando a cabo por esa época. A los del equipo de atletismo nos había tocado la semana pasada y habíamos logrado llevar un oro de vuelta a casa. Un gran recuerdo que siempre guardaría en mi mente.

Estaba sentada sola mientras veía cómo mis amigas jugaban vóleibol a unos metros de mí. Todo el drama que armé esa mañana me estaba pasando factura y, en ese momento, me sentía agotada. Suspiré cuando el viento desordenó uno de las ondas de mi cabello, pero antes de que yo pudiera ponerla en su lugar, una mano masculina ya lo había atrapado por mí.

—¿Qué tal, chica escurridiza? —los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon al instante que mis mejillas enrojecían.

_Shaoran._

—Ho-hoe…hola —dije en un hilo de voz sin atreverme a mirarlo. Lo sentí resoplar cerca de mi oreja y, al segundo siguiente, lo tenía sentado frente a mí.

—Ten —miré como me extendía una pequeña cajita de jugo, pero no la tomé—. Agárrala, Sakura. Es de cereza. Sabes que odio ese sabor, así que tómalo…ahora —suspiré y obedecí mientras hacia un puchero. No parecía de muy buen humor.

—Gracias —yo no había subido la mirada en ningún momento, pero sabía muy bien que él estaba viéndome.

Lo que pasa es que él tiene ese tipo de mirada intensa que te hace sentir pequeñísimo y…

—¿Estás evitándome? —su pregunta congeló cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera estar pasando por mi mente en ese instante.

_¿C-cómo lo supo…?_

—Eh…yo… —sentí como enrojecía aún más y quise poder enterrar mi rostro en la tierra.

—¿Por qué rayos has estado actuando tan rara todo el día? —exigió saber con voz fuerte. Yo me encogí en mi sitio mientras apretaba la cajita entre mis manos—. Demonios, Sakura, no te asustes. Solo dime qué te pasa —esa vez sonó mucho más suave, pero eso no me hizo querer verlo a la cara. Podía sentir mi corazón corriendo dentro de mi pecho, tanto así que pensé que se escaparía.

—Yo… —eso fue lo único que pude decir. ¿Cómo explicarle todo el asunto sin confesarle mis sentimientos?

—Tú…te…te has enojado conmigo porque me voy, ¿verdad? —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Tanto su afirmación como su tono me hicieron subir poco a poco la mirada y lo que vi no me gustó para nada.

¿Qué hacia mi Shaoran con esa mirada tan triste y luciendo como si hubiera hecho la peor cosa en este mundo? Algo se contrajo dentro de mí y me apresuré a negar con todas mis fuerzas.

—No es eso, Shaoran, claro que no —él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sin parecer creerlo.

—¿Entonces por qué has huido de mí todo el día? Incluso me cambiaste por Kurosaki en clase de matemática… —hizo un adorable puchero y yo me contuve para no lanzármele encima.

_Lo que pasa es que te quiero demasiado, Shaoran, pero no sé cómo explicártelo._

—Yo… —su expresión me hizo sentirme la peor persona del mundo. No era justo que él se viera afectado por mis tonterías, por mi indecisión. Contuve un suspiro.

_Quizá…quizá si yo…_

—Shaoran… —el clavó sus ojos en los míos y me quedé hipnotizada.

_Díselo._

—¿Qué? —susurró él. De pronto, toda la gente a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido para mí. Solo estaba él, la luz del sol dándole un aspecto más claro a su cabello y resaltando de la manera más hermosa el color de sus ojos.

—Yo quiero…quiero decirte que… —mi cuerpo temblando levemente, mis ojos casi a punto de llorar por los nervios.

El tiempo deteniéndose en ese mismo instante.

—…que tú a mí…tú a mí me-me… —y mis manos apretando tan fuerte la cajita de jugo que él me había regalado, que todo el contenido salió disparado hacia mi rostro.

Entonces, el tiempo volvió a correr.

—¡Sakura! —dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo me quedé con el rostro totalmente tieso. Sin ninguna expresión en él.

¿Había pasado lo que yo creía que había pasado?

—¡Tomoyo, acompaña a Sakura a lavarse mientras voy por mi camiseta de repuesto! —no fui consciente de cuando él se marchó y cuando Tomoyo me jaló hasta los lavabos. En mi mente solo se reproducía una y otra vez la misma escena.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué ha sucedido? —preguntó afligida ella. Yo la miré a punto de llorar y con mis manos cubriéndome los labios.

—¿Por…por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? —lloriqueé. Mi mejor amiga se limitó a parpadear confundida y me recibió entre sus brazos cuando me eché a gimotear patéticamente.

Desde ese momento lo sospeché. Confesarme a Shaoran Li solo me causaría millones de problemas.

_Y ese solo había sido el primer intento fallido._

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan, la que se pone la colita al costado ~**_  
_

Alohaaaa chicaaas! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Espero que bien. Yo acá disfrutando de mis repentinos, y más que bien recibidos, ataques de inspiración que me han permitido hacer a un lado mis estudios y mi vagancia para venir a traerles este nuevo capitulo. Creo que el nuevo peinado me ha sentado bien, desde que me pongo el cabello así me han venido un millón de ideas xD!

**¡Muchaaas gracias por los reviews! **Ya deben saber que adoro leerlas *-* y aunque sé que no soy muy buena narrando en primera persona, aprecio el apoyo que me brindan :)! Pronto estaré devolviendo los reviews a todas, quizá mañana ya por la nochecita (me pasaré el día entero en la universidad x.x) y le mando un saludote y un agradecimiento desde aquí a **Luisa**, que me mandó un review como anónima y ya no me da tiempo de respondérselo, pero que sepa que se lo agradezco mucho si está leyendo esto.

Y aquí el capitulo. ¿Qué tal? Yo la verdad que tenía ganas de hacer sufrir un poquitín a Sakura. ¿A ustedes nunca se les ha saltado el jugo de cajita a la cara? A mí me ha pasado un par de veces, porque usualmente ando con la cabeza en la luna y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago. Y bueno xD. Espero que les guste, aunque aquí no se vio tanto a Shaoran, ya vendrán más capítulos donde hasta de hartarán de él (?) (blasfemia, blasfemia xD!).

En feen, ya las debo haber aburrido. Estaré esperando a saber qué es lo que opinan de este, así que no sean tímidas (?). Un abrazote de oso koala bien apachurrable para ustedes. Se nota que debo dejar de comer tanta azúcar ._.U! Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!


	4. Día 2

**Summary**: Imaginé más de cien escenarios para decírselo. Pensé en decenas de cosas para hacer memorable el momento, pero si algo aprendí de todo esto es que existe una sola manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Y que tengo mala suerte, claro está. Mucha mala suerte.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. La trama de esta historia sí, así que respeten mis derechos de autora-vaga. Creo que está de más decir que solo hago esto para conquistar al mundo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota: **Todos los capítulos vienen con alguna canción recomendada. Me encantaría si pudieran escucharlas, aunque si no son de su agrado no importa xD. Los links los dejo en mi profile :), así que si les interesa ya saben donde encontrar!******  
**

* * *

**Perfect Ratio**

_-Kira Read-_

* * *

**Día 2: **_Cherry Sakura y el descubrimiento de las cocodrilo fans_

**Canción: **_All star_

* * *

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis hombros y volví a poner mi mejor cara de matona para ver si así lograba que Tomoyo y Eriol dejaran de mirarme tan divertidos entre sí, pero siguieron con lo mismo.

_Argh._

Íbamos camino a la preparatoria aquella tranquila mañana de martes. Yo fingía demencia y ellos intentaban no burlarse mucho de mí, pero supongo que era imposible considerando los hechos. Creo que incluso a mí me causa algo de gracia, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado avergonzada para ser imparcial.

Había terminado contándoles el día anterior, luego de botar a Shaoran entre lloriqueos y pataletas, de mi primer y desastroso intento de declaración mientras me encargaba de descargar miles de insultos contra la impertinente cajita de jugo de cereza. ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas tenían que pasarme a mí? Ellos se habían dedicado a escuchar y luego reírse ante mi cara de absoluta desolación.

Estaba fastidiada por lo mal que me iban las cosas. Por si fuera poco me había enojado con Shaoran porque sí y no me había atrevido a pedirle disculpas.

_Mi vida es sensacional._

—Sakurita, ya deja de sentirte mal por eso —escuché la voz de Tomoyo a mi costado. Suspiré cansada y la miré con ojos de cachorrito.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Ha salido de lo peor, Tomoyo. Si así va a ser la siguiente vez que lo intente entonces definitivamente tenía razón al pensar que no debo hacerlo —Eriol se rió a mi costado y mi mejor amiga meneó la cabeza.

—Solo no era el momento adecuado, Sakura. Ya verás que la próxima vez todo saldrá bien —me animo él.

—Sí, claro…

—Hey —me dijo Tomoyo agarrándome la mano—, juntos encontraremos el momento perfecto para que suceda, ¿va? —asentí, suspiré y dejé el tema. No me sentía con tan buen humor como para pensar que todo saldría definitivamente bien.

Además que, rayos, aún seguía teniendo miedo. Supongo que una parte de mí también se alegraba de no haber dicho las palabras que sellarían la sentencia de muerte de mi amistad con Shaoran para siempre.

Cuando llegamos al salón no había casi nadie, lo cual era normal. Si uno llega con Tomoyo y Eriol nunca debe preocuparse por no estar a tiempo, inclusive si se trata de mí. Lo único malo de todo esto era que _casi _no es igual a nadie y, precisamente, la única persona más puntual que ellos es, casualmente, mi otro mejor amigo.

_Chan, chan, chan… ¿chan?_

La vida es bella.

El par de traidores que a pesar de ser pareja podrían pasar muy bien por hermanos decidió que era hora de hacer una de sus excursiones por los jardines y quedé sola con el atemorizante adolescente de ojos ambarinos, los cuales, por cierto, estaban clavados en mí como si quisieran atravesarme.

_¿Es fatalista si digo que todo lo malo me pasa a mí?_

Probablemente sí.

_No importa. Todo lo malo me pasa a mí._

Carraspeé cuando llegué a mí lugar, él aún seguía mirándome de manera aterradora, y le sonreí levemente. Aalzó una ceja como toda señal de haberme visto. Bien, noté que hacerme la inocente no iba a funcionar, así que me dejé caer en el asiento y lo miré avergonzada.

—Shaoran… —murmuré débilmente.

—¿Hm? —fue su respuesta. Abrí la boca un par de veces intentando buscar las palabras para disculparme por haberle gritado el día anterior que se largara mientras lloraba como una idiota, pero no salían.

—Yo…yo… —logré decir por fin y ahí me quedé. Él entrecerró los ojos y dejó su pose de matón tan aterradora.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo, Sakura? —yo me lo quedé viendo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, que por cierto es precioso. Aunque ese no era un buen momento para ponerme a pensar en lo bonito que era el cabello de Shaoran, así que me mordí la lengua para concentrarme y respiré profundo.

—Yo…emh, lamento mucho haberte gritado ayer. Estaba un poco…

—¿Malhumorada?, ¿histérica?, ¿extraña? —se mofó. Hice un puchero y lo miré mal.

—Estoy tratando de disculparme aquí, Shaoran Li. Apreciaría si tu escucharas y trataras de comprender —él soltó una risa sarcástica y me miró desafiante.

—¿Tratar de comprender qué? Me gritaste mientras yo estaba preocupado como un tarado por ti y me largaste a contar los granitos de arena de la playa. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que estabas con tus _problemas femeninos_ porque eso me dijiste hace dos semanas! —bien, tratar de disculparse con un mejor amigo no es fácil. Con esa conversación quedaba más que demostrado.

Mordí mi labio sintiéndome mal por haberme descargado en él tan irracionalmente y bajé la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, no sé exactamente que me pasó solo que yo…yo…lo siento… —susurré sin atreverme a verlo. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que escuché su típico resoplido de rendición.

—Ya, déjalo, que tampoco ha sido para tanto —levanté la cara al instante sintiéndome aliviada de que sus enojos conmigo nunca duraran mucho y le dediqué mi sonrisa más brillante. Él me sonrió también y entonces comencé a sentir que me sonrojaba.

Tener debilidades por tu mejor amigo no es bueno para la salud. En realidad, no es bueno para nada. Afortunadamente la puerta del salón se abrió y eso me permitió salir de mi embobamiento. Era Kurosaki-kun.

—Buenos días Kinomoto, Li —yo le sonreí y me volteé a hablar un ratito con él para distraerme de tanto Shaoran.

Kei Kurosaki había sido mi compañero desde la primaria, aunque lo había comenzado a tratar mucho más en la preparatoria. Un chico amable, inteligente y con quien era fácil conversar, sobre todo porque a ambos nos gustaban mucho los deportes. Además nunca me negaba su ayuda cuando la necesitaba, ¿a qué se ve un chico mono?

Me entretuve demasiado con él hablando sobre una competencia de natación que se había celebrado hace pocos días y ni si quiera noté cuando el profesor llegó. Por fortuna no nos dijo nada, pero si nos miró mal.

Le sonreí a Kurosaki a modo de disculpa, a él casi nunca lo regañaban, y me giré a sacar mis apuntes. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a Shaoran mientras lo hacía, pero él parecía demasiado ocupado escribiendo cosas con el ceño fruncido como para mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a prestar atención a clases. Vaya una a saber qué clase de cosas se le pasan a un Li por la cabeza para poner esa cara…

* * *

La campana del almuerzo sonó y yo chillé de la felicidad por dentro. Un tiempo para estirar las piernas entre tanto estudio y miedo por lo que pueda venir en los exámenes finales nunca está mal, ¿no?

Antes de girarme para sacar mis cosas vi a Shaoran caminar velozmente hacia la salida sin mirar a nadie. Me quedé extrañada observando por donde se había ido antes de voltearme y ver a Tomoyo y Eriol haciendo lo mismo. Me levanté preocupada y me acerqué hasta ellos.

—¿Y ahora que le picó a Mr. Perfección? —escuché murmurar a Tomoyo que aún seguía con la vista puesta en la puerta. Yo mordí mi labio cuando una duda me asaltó y preocupó en sobremanera.

—¿Se habrá sentido mal? —antes de poder adelantarme y salir corriendo tras él para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, Eriol me había cogido del brazo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Mejor que no vayas tú, uno nunca sabe qué cosas le pican a Shaoran. Ya las buscamos cuando se calme, ¿bien? —yo asentí poco convencida, pero mi mejor amiga bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, pero si no deja de comportarse como una nena berrinchuda entonces no lo traigas.

—¡Tomoyo! —grité escandalizada. Eriol soltó una carcajada y se marchó, yo me quedé viendo a la pelinegra junto a mí muy reprobatoriamente.

A veces Tomoyo tenía esa manía de ser…_así _con Shaoran. Desde pequeños su relación había sido muy extraña. Yo nunca pensé que ellos fueran amigos, parecían algo más como hermanos a los que les gusta pelear mucho. Muy parecido a mi relación con Touya, pero yo nunca le diría a mi hermano que es una nenaza berrinchuda. Supongo que lo que tienen es especial, porque nunca la he oído hablarle a otra persona así. Será la confianza que crece entre ambos por haber estado juntos desde tan pequeños…

Luego de regañar a Tomoyo por andar hablando de esas maneras de Shaoran (ella me contestó que si él era una nena entonces no se podía hacer nada para evitar notarlo) salimos hacia la cafetería. La gente parecía muy alborotada aquel día, todos hechos pequeños grupitos mientras se reían entre ellos. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido, pero decidimos dejarlo pasar.

—Sakurita, voy a comprarme algo y regreso. ¿Tú no quieres nada? —me negué con sencillez luego de agradecerle y me paré a un costado para esperarla.

La cafetería de la preparatoria nunca me gustó mucho ya que siempre paraba atestada de gente. No es que yo odiara a la gente o algo por el estilo, es solo que me gustaban los lugares más tranquilos y al aire libre para comer. Suspiré mientras me mecía levemente de un lado para otro hasta que noté algo extraño: algunas personas estaban mirándome más de la cuenta. Entrecerré los ojos confundida, pero me dije que quizá estaba siendo paranoica, así que me concentré en mirar mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del universo.

Andaba concentrada en eso cuando escuché unas risas cerca. Levanté el rostro levemente y vi a un grupo de chicas de segundo con un celular en la mano luchando por no reírse demasiado fuerte y… ¿mirándome? Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y decidí que Tomoyo había tardado lo suficiente.

Me adelanté a buscarla abriéndome paso como podía entre tantos estudiantes, pero fue inevitable chocar con uno de ellos. Se le cayó uno de los panes que llevaba por mi torpeza y me apresuré a recogerlo y devolvérselo con una sonrisa de disculpa adornando mi rostro.

—Aquí tienes, lamento haber ido tan distraída —él lo recibió, pero se quedó observándome muy atentamente. Yo comencé a sentirme nerviosa ante su escrutinio—. Uhm, bueno…adi…

—¿De dónde te he…? —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me señaló con su dedo índice—. ¡Eres tú! Tú eres _esa _chica.

—¿De qué hablas? —retrocedí un poco sintiéndome aturdida por su emoción y la manera en que me señalaba, tan acusadora. Él me ignoró olímpicamente y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Hey, Shiro, mira! Es ella, ella es la del vídeo —un chico de mediana estatura apareció a mi costado y abrió los ojos tanto como el otro mientras una sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro.

—Jooo, realmente es ella —susurró mientras miraba algo en su celular. Yo fruncí el ceño ya cansada de esa situación y me di vuelta para ir a esperar a Tomoyo a otra parte. La gente estaba más que loca por aquellos días.

—¡Sakura! —mi mejor amiga apareció de pronto a mí costado sin ninguna compra en sus manos y con una cara de preocupación muy extraña en ella. Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa me cogió de la mano y me jaló hacia la salida de la cafetería—, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

—¡Eh, Cherry! No te vayas tan rápido —vi a aquel muchachito y su tal amigo Shiro siguiéndome mientras soltaban risitas por aquí y por allá. Yo arqueé una ceja intentando detenerme.

—¿Cherry?

—No le hagas caso, Sakura, vámonos —me apremió Tomoyo apartando a todos de su camino. Al mirar a mi alrededor, más que confundida, pude ver que tenía a toda la cafetería entera pendiente de mí y mirándome con mucha diversión.

—Tomoyo —dije algo asustada—, ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Oye!, ¿no quieres un poco de jugo de cereza? —me gritó alguna persona por ahí. Me solté de la mano de mi amiga a la fuerza y arrugué las cejas sin llegar entender nada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Tomoyo se mordió el labio mientras trataba de cogerme otra vez, pero yo me alejé. Vi a una chica alternando su mirada entre su celular y yo así que, cansada de tanta tontería, me acerqué a ella y se lo quité para ver qué tanta gracia causaba.

—Sakura, no… —la voz de Tomoyo sonó lejana mientras ante mis ojos veía un vídeo.

_Oh no…_

No era cualquier vídeo. Se titulaba "Cherry" y era yo la que aparecía en pantalla. Yo manchándome con una cajita de jugo, llorando cerca de los lavabos y luego haciendo todo espectáculo para alejar a Shaoran de mí.

_Mierda._

* * *

Cerré la puerta del salón tras de mí mientras respiraba agitadamente y me recosté en ella con pesadez. No sé decir en qué exacto momento había salido corriendo de la cafetería ignorando a todo el mundo que comenzaba a reírse mí. Creí escuchar la voz no solo de Tomoyo, sino también de Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki, otros amigos míos, llamándome, pero no me detuve.

Estaba _tan _roja de la vergüenza.

Con los ojos ligeramente acuosos fruncí los labios. ¿Por qué alguien colgaría ese vídeo en youtube? Y, lo peor, luego encargarse de difundirlo entre todas las personas de la preparatoria.

Probablemente ni si quiera fuera para tanto, aunque ya lo creo yo que sí, pero a mí me lastimaba más especialmente porque era un recuerdo de mi fracaso en mi confesión. ¿¡Quién quiere recordar algo como eso?!

Bufé enojada y, de pronto, escuché una risilla en el fondo del salón. Con sus grandes ojos verdes estaba Kurosaki-kun mirándome desde el otro extremo de la sala. Lo miré no muy animada y caminé hasta mi sitio para sentarme de mala gana. Él me sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—He visto el vídeo —me dijo viéndome de reojo.

—¿Quién no a estas alturas? Seguro que hasta gente de otras escuelas lo ha visto —mascullé desanimada. Quise decirle que no estaba con muchas ganas de hablar, pero no podía andar siendo descortés con todos solo porque estaba molesta. No era correcto.

—Vamos, no te enojes tanto —me crucé de brazos e hice un pucherito solo porque tenía ganas de ser engreída. Él se volteó completamente hacía mí y me sonrió más.

—Lo dice quien no tiene que soportarlo.

—Es solo un vídeo, Kinomoto. Además, creo que todos deben estar pensando lo linda que te ves cubierta de ese jugo y… —se quedó callado de repente y su rostro se tornó rojo. Supongo que yo también estaba muy sonrojada, pero él parecía muy nervioso. Le sonreí haciéndole saber que no me molestaba su comentario, en realidad fue muy lindo, pero no pareció ayudar en nada—. Lo-lo que yo que-quería decir es que…es que tú eres una linda persona y-y eso debe…eh… —su boca se abrió una vez más, pero nada salió de ella. Solo se quedó mirándome con aquel rubor que no quería dejar sus mejillas.

Yo comprendí que su intención había sido muy buena y solté una carcajada. Le cogí la mano contenta por habérmelo encontrado.

—Ya sé, Kurosaki-kun. Muchas gracias, ¿eh? —el ruido de la puerta abriéndose en esos momentos me distrajo. Al voltearme, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban observándonos atentamente. Me sentí algo incómoda por la manera en que lo hacían, pero mi alegría por tenerlos ahí para mí me pudo y les sonreí.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Shaoran alzando una ceja. Yo asentí efusivamente y me puse de pie para caminar hasta ellos.

—Eh, yo iré un rato a la emh…cafetería —escuché la voz de Kurosaki detrás de mí. Me volteé y le sonreí otra vez, él solo bajó la cabeza y salió por la otra puerta. Al quedarnos los cuatro solos escuché cómo Eriol carraspeaba.

—Kurosaki, ¿eh? —yo fruncí el ceño porque realmente no entendía de qué iba ese tonito y la manera en que me miraba. Tomoyo lo codeó y Shaoran le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, así que él rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros—. Era broma.

—¿Estás bien, Sakurita? —sentí como Tomoyo se acercaba y me abrazaba por los hombros con gesto preocupado en su bonito rostro. No pude más que hacer una sonrisa a medias.

—Hey, tampoco es como si fuera para tanto, ¿no? —mi voz sonó tan falsa que ni yo me lo creí.

—Vamos, es solo una broma que hicieron unos tontos. Ya nos encargaremos de ellos si los encontramos. Y créeme que los vamos a encontrar —me aseguró Eriol. Les sonreí a ambos y luego los tres miramos a Shaoran. Él seguía con esa pose tan amenazante que había adoptado unos segundos atrás.

—¿No dirás nada? —Tomoyo sonaba molesta, mirando a mi mejor amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No sé qué decir —murmuró él—, quizá Kurosaki ya lo dijo todo por mí.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —pregunté totalmente a la defensiva. No me gustaban las cosas que estaba insinuando con esa frase.

—¡Shaoran! —lo regañó Tomoyo. Él inspiró fuerte y luego dejó ir todo el aire de una. Con una cara mucho más parecida a la del Shaoran que más me gusta me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Vale, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —asentí como toda respuesta y les pedí que dejaran pasar el asunto, que no era para tanto. Y ellos prometieron que se vengarían de los idiotas, o las, que hubieran hecho aquello.

—Aunque Cherry Sakura sí que pega, ¿no? —me picó Shaoran. Yo lo miré mal y le di un puñetazo en el brazo para luego solo dedicarme a ignorar sus quejas.

El resto del almuerzo lo habíamos pasado haciendo tonterías y bromas entre nosotros. Todas las veces que intenté preguntarle a Shaoran qué había sucedido con él antes me picaba con lo del vídeo y lo histérica que me veía. Me daban muchas ganas de decirle que estaba así por su culpa; que, globalmente, todo era su culpa, pero eso significaría andar admitiendo otras cosas que no quería decir, así que me guardé mi indignación.

A la salida me esforcé muchísimo por ignorar las risas y las miraditas indiscretas que me seguía mandando la gente por los pasillos. También ayudó que mis amigos los miraran tan mal a que ya nadie quisiera meterse conmigo, pero me gusta pensar que hice un buen trabajo tratando de intimidar a todos yo solita.

Nos detuvimos en la salida de la preparatoria, antes de separar caminos, para conversar un rato más como muchos otros grupos a nuestro alrededor. Tomoyo estaba insistiendo con eso de que teníamos que hacer algo especial antes de que Shaoran se fuera.

—De verdad, ¿vamos a dejar ir a Shaoran sin nada más que un adiós en el aeropuerto? ¡Van a ser dos años! —dijo por enésima vez. Mi corazón sintió presión sobre sí al oírselo decir. Vamos que ya lo tenía asumido, pero que me lo recuerden de esta manera…

—De hecho, creo que es una buena idea —la apoyó Eriol sonriendo sospechosamente—. ¿Hace cuánto no vamos de viaje? Y ahora que somos todos mayores podemos hacerlo…_solos_.

Tragué pesado cuando al decir esa última palabra me miró fijamente a mí. Rayos, Eriol y sus planes a veces se pasan de la raya.

—Bueno, no me molestaría pasar un último tiempo antes de irme con ustedes. Solo los cuatro —se decidió por fin Shaoran. Dicho eso no me quedó mucho por decir, la decisión estaba tomada. Tomoyo saltó a abrazarlo como pocas veces y se le quedó pegada algo más de lo normal.

—No puedo creer que nuestro pequeño Shaoran Li nos deje por 2 años, ¿pero en qué rayos estabas pensando al decidir irte! —eso último lo había dicho a modo de regañina, pero en su mirada se veía lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Me enternecí al verlos así, sobre todo porque Shaoran tampoco parecía estarla pasando bien y él no es muy bueno con sus sentimientos, pero el gritito ahogado a unos pasos de mí me distrajo.

Todos lo notamos y volteamos a ver a la chica que nos observaba tan pálida como la hoja que arrugaba entre sus manos. Sus ojos abiertos y acuosos, la boca apretada y sus amigas mirándola con extrema pena eran el escenario perfecto de la desolación. Y nos hizo saber que algo estaba mal…muy mal.

—¿Li…Li se…se va? —pronunció con voz ahogada. Yo la reconocí entonces. Era una de las chicas que siempre me perseguía pidiéndome que le diera sus chocolates en San Valentín a Shaoran. Hice una mueca pensando en lo poco educado que eso parecía, pero luego otra realidad me golpeó.

Ella había escuchado lo que dijimos sobre la partida de Shaoran.

—Eh bueno… —intentó decir mi mejor amigo, pero ella salió corriendo de vuelta hacia el colegio demasiado deprimida para escuchar.

Yo mordí mi labio inferior. Bueno, no era algo que pudiéramos guardar para siempre y que ellas lo supieran no iba a cambiar nada sustancial.

Aunque si una fan enamorada lo sabe, entonces eso sólo significa una cosa.

_Todas _las fans enamoradas lo sabrían dentro de poco.

Me encogí de hombros volteándome otra vez hacia mis amigos y seguimos con nuestra conversación con normalidad, aunque presentía que nada bueno saldría de ese descubrimiento por parte de la chica desesperada.

Y vaya que estaba acertada. _Demasiado_.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews anónimos.-**

_-Reiko Li: _¡gracias por tu review, señorita Sumi-chan que se atreve a robarme el primero de mis 14 apellidos ._.! Gracias por leer la historia C: - siempre me gusta saber tú opinión sobre lo que escribo. Jooo, bueno, tienes razón, no solo a Sakura le pasan estas cosas. Lamentablemente, hay un gran índice de _Friendzone _en este mundo ._. - solo que no nos pase a nosotras xD! En feen, espero que este también te parezca bueno. Un abrazo grande.

_-Luisa: _¡Bien! Te debía devolverte este review porque la última vez no me dio tiempo. ¡Gracias por esos lindos comentarios que me dejas! Ojalá no haya tardado lo suficiente como para que te olvides de esta historia xD. Lo del POV de Shaoran también lo vengo considerando hace muchos días y dependiendo de cómo me salga mientras practico veremos qué se puede hacer. Es que me da un terror intentar meterme en la mente de Li, principalmente porque es...Li x.x! En fin, un abrazo y muchos saludos!

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan, la que es tan vaga que no existe un adjetivo para ello.-**

Aloha muchachas!

¿Cómo están? Después de taaanto tiempo, espero que todo requetebien. ¡Yo ando de vagaciones! ¿Se nota? A pesar de que no tengo la lap estoy tratando de escribir lo máximo posible que la pc común de la casa, solo espero que lo resultados no se vean afectados porque creo que escribo mejor cuando estoy solita, pero aquí siempre hay alguien revoloteando a mí alrededor (amo a mi familia ._.)!

Y...por fin nuevo capítulo. El título me mató de la risa. Ya se habrán dado que cuenta que lo de "Cherry Sakura" va por el vídeo que le hicieron a la pobre, ¿quién habrá sido? Tengan por seguro que las personillas que se atrevieron a humillarla así saldrán más adelante. ¡Y lo de las cocodrilo fans va por...! Bueno, porque se me dio la gana de llamar a las fans de Shaoran **señoritas cocodrilo**, aunque esencialmente nació de una canción que tenemos para el siguiente capítulo. A quien le guste los Hombres G (a mí me gustan ._.) lo entenderán y, sino, ya se enterarán! Y vamos con lo de Kurosaki. Bien, yo no digo nada al respecto. Ese muchacho ha cobrado vida solo y ni yo sé que quiere, ya veremos :D!

Sobre la canción, bueno... ¡me gusta mucho! Ya saben _"somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me..."_, la puse porque me gusta y porque me pareció gracioso relacionarlo con la pobre Sakura y su racha de mala suerte, je!

Quiero darles miiiiiiiiiil gracias por tan divinos reviews que me envían C:! Las adoro mucho, chicas, ya deben saber ustedes, que muchas también escriben, lo que significa un review en nuestras vidas. Espero no decepcionarlas y pido perdón por la enorme tardanza, en serio u.u! Y gracias también por las alertas, favoritos y visitas :D!

Bueno, un abrazo tipo koala para todas. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, esta vez va en serio, ¡muchos saluditos!


	5. Día 4

**Summary**: Imaginé más de cien escenarios para decírselo. Pensé en decenas de cosas para hacer memorable el momento, pero si algo aprendí de todo esto es que existe una sola manera para expresar mis sentimientos. Y que tengo mala suerte, claro está. Mucha mala suerte.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. La trama de esta historia sí, así que respeten mis derechos de autora-vaga. Creo que está de más decir que solo hago esto para conquistar al mundo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota: **Todos los capítulos vienen con alguna canción recomendada. Me encantaría si pudieran escucharlas, aunque si no son de su agrado no importa xD. Los links los dejo en mi profile :), así que si les interesa ya saben donde encontrar!******  
**

* * *

**Perfect Ratio**

_- Kira Read –_

* * *

**Día 4: **_ O de cómo me convertí en un buzón de tarjetitas amorosas._

**Canción: **_El ataque de las chicas cocodrilo_

* * *

Luego de un largo estudio de los hechos, he decidido que debo hacerle más caso a mis presentimientos. Y si ustedes se preguntan por qué, permítanme contarles.

Las cosas no se pusieron muy fáciles para mí los días que siguieron a mí primer intento de declaración. Ya saben, probablemente habría bastado, y creo que sobraba, con que en la preparatoria se rumorara del famoso incidente "Kinomoto y la cajita de jugo". Por alguna razón esos días todos parecían muy interesados en hablar sobre mí y mi torpeza natural, aunque aún no descubríamos quiénes eran los que habían hecho esa maldad. Bien, todos los que habían visto ese vídeo y lo habían disfrutado eran unos chismosos sin vida, en mi humilde opinión. Pero esa no era la razón por la cual yo me encontraba escondiéndome tras un muro ese jueves por la tarde. Créanlo o no, algo muchísimo peor sucedió. Y sí, mucho peor que yo saltándome jugo en la cara y luego lloriqueando como una boba cerca de los lavabos mientras algún idiota me hacía un vídeo para documentar el maravilloso momento.

¿No se imaginan lo que es? Vamos, que yo sé que deben tener alguna pista.

Es muy obvio. Existía una sola cosa en Seijô capaz de revolucionar las hormonas de decenas de chicas tan cobardes como, pero más acechadoras que, yo. Y un solo hecho que podría romperles el corazón tal como lo hizo conmigo. O quizá a un grado mayor. Y, por supuesto, fue algo que nunca debí haberme atrevido a subestimar.

—¡Kinomoto! —escuché el grito atravesar el pasillo y me encogí detrás del muro en el que me había escondido. Joder. Estas chicas tienen vista biónica…

Vi aparecer mágicamente, casi como si nunca hubiera estado al otro extremo de mi inservible escondite, a una rubia con los ojos llorosos y una cara de desesperación que no podía con ella. Me dieron ganas de gruñir.

_¿Esta también?_

—¿Es…es verdad? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. El drama impregnado en cada sílaba que pronunció me asombró. Ella sonaba un poco más despechada que la última que me atajó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —decidí ser tan amable como mi agotada paciencia me permitió y le di el pase expresarse a sus anchas, mas no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

—Lo de Li —aclaró hipando por el llanto—. ¿Él…él…se va de verdad? —la pobre mordió su labio inferior esperando una respuesta supongo que esperanzadora de mi parte, pero yo tuve que suspirar y asentir, aunque me vi tentada a mandarla por un tubo por preguntarme justamente eso a mí.

—Sí —respondí con voz monótona y entonces la vi derrumbarse totalmente. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos para ocultar las lágrimas que salían sin parar. A esta chica no la conocía, pero me parecía que era un grado menor que nosotros. Quise lamentarme sinceramente por el dolor que le estaba causando con mi respuesta tan directa, pero sencillamente no me nacía. Así como no me nació las otras dieciocho veces.

La noticia se había esparcido por la escuela entera a penas el día anterior y el pánico se desató entre las frágiles muchachitas que no podían entender que Shaoran Li, EL Shaoran Li, se marchara. Pf.

Bien, eso ya era bastante malo, pero lo peor vino después. Al parecer muchas de ellas no se lo habían creído por lo cual decidieron preguntar para asegurarse. Y hasta ahí todo bien que, hombre, no toda la información que se reparte en Seijô es confiable y es normal que se quiera comprobar con una fuente de confianza. Lo lamentable del asunto es esto: existen solo cuatro fuentes confiables sobre esa información aquí. La primera y la más obvia: Shaoran, pero ninguna de estas chicas se acercaría a él para eso. Como dije, demasiado cobardes. La segunda es Eriol, pero las chicas tampoco querrían acercarse porque muchas tienen algún tipo de enamoramiento paralelo hacia él también, así que descartado. La tercera es Tomoyo y algunas lo intentaron. ¿Resultado? Todas fueron ignoradas elegantemente o largadas por su insistencia con una nada bonita mirada. Y vaya que Tomo-chan sabe dar miedo. Así que, bueno, teniendo a esas opciones era obvio que todas se dirigieran a la más boba, débil y accesible de todas…

Exacto, yo.

Así que, sí, había tenido que pasar por el tipo de escenas que me hacía la chica rubia en ese instante muchas más veces de las que me hubiera agradado. Creo que fue ahí donde comprendí qué tan grande era la popularidad de Shaoran. Y luego de ver a algunas de las chicas que lo seguían y sufrían por él me quedé muy, muy deprimida.

—Ki-Kinomoto… —escuché a la chica llamarme otra vez. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y me dio algo de lástima de verdad. Yo la comprendía muy bien—, tú…gracias por decírmelo —asentí con una mueca y me encogí de hombros. Le hice una seña para despedirme y me volteé dispuesta a marcharme y no volver a cruzar palabra con ella. Lamentablemente, la vida no es perfecta y tuvo que pasar lo más me irritaba de toda aquella situación—. ¡Eh, no te vayas! Tú…esto…por favor, entrégale esto a Li por mí —al girarme con cara de psicópata, la vi con los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas en mi dirección, en ellas una tarjetita rosa que seguro tendría corazoncitos.

_Ah, tiene que estarme jodiend…_

—Eh… ¿por qué me estás pidiendo esto a mí? —la verdad, ya estaba de más fingir que no sabía de qué se trataba. Lo había intentado las cinco primeras veces—, ¿no crees que es mejor que se lo entregues tú a él? —mi voz sonó dura y no cogí el papel. Ella abrió los ojos como si yo hubiera dicho la mayor barbaridad del mundo. Se me acercó, abrió mi palma y me puso la tarjetita ahí.

—¿Qué dices? Yo nunca podría hacer algo así… —admitió sonrojada hasta las orejas y luego me sonrió—. Eres un amor, ¡dile que mi número y mi foto están dentro también! —dicho eso, me guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Yo me quedé parada con la boca abierta sin terminar de creerme su descaro. Inspiré uno, dos, tres…

Y sí, luego pateé la pared por la impotencia.

Además de contarles que patear esa pared me dolió la vida entera, ya sabrán por qué me encontraba tan molesta. Todas las chicas, sin excepción, que se me acercaron a preguntarme por el boom del momento habían hecho lo mismo. _Todas_. Y, Dios, que ya tenía bastantes problemas yo con lo mío como para estar cargando con el resto.

Al parecer, la fama de Shaoran como rompecorazones despiadado se había extendido bastante y formaba parte de las leyendas urbanas de Seijô. Era por eso que no me extrañaba que las chicas tuvieran miedo de declarársele. Es más, no mentiría si dijera que hasta cierto punto me alegraba, pero entonces nacía este problema… ¡la mejor amiga se convirtió en quien tuvo que cargar con todo! Y si alguien no me cree tendría que haber visto mi casillero, tal como lo abrí cuando corrí furiosa luego del encuentro con aquella chiquilla osada a tirar su tarjetita junto con las demás y…darme con la sorpresa de que había un par más.

¿Qué es lo más triste de toda la situación? No me atrevía a tirarlas a la basura y dejar el asunto estar. Llámenme tonta, pero mi corazón se sentía pésimo al pensar en todo el esfuerzo que ellas debieron haber puesto en esas cartas. Podía que me tuvieran más que harta, pero al fin y al cabo solo estaban enamoradas de Shaoran…igual que yo.

Con un suspiro, cerré mi casillero y comencé a vagar por los pasillos de la preparatoria con la mirada desolada. Ya no quedaba casi nadie alrededor, la campana de fin de receso había sonado ya, así que ni me molesté en ocultarme. Las admiradoras de Shaoran desde siempre me habían tenido loca, pero no pensé que me fastidiaran después de San Valentín.

Para aumentarme más problemas, aún seguía muy deprimida después de mi fallido primer intento de declaración. Me había visto tan patética. Y sí, sé que debería haberlo dejado ir por la paz, pero soy Sakura Kinomoto y Sakura Kinomoto siempre se recrimina este tipo de cosas por más tiempo del necesario.

—¡Sakura, aquí estás! —la voz de mi mejor amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos antes de que se volvieran complicados y yo la miré con cara de borreguito. Tomoyo frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Me encontré con otra volviendo del baño y ya sabes el resto. Hay más tarjetas que entregar en mi casillero —le conté con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Ella apretó los labios con gesto severo.

—Quiero que las botes, Sakura. Todas y cada una de ellas, vamos a botarlas. Esas mocosas… —yo meneé la cabeza para hacerle saber que no era necesario.

—No, Tomoyo, ya veré yo qué hago, pero no las voy a botar…

—¿Estás pensando si quiera en entregárselas? —su mirada fue tan afilada al preguntármelo que me hizo tartamudear al instante. Al comprender que eso era exactamente lo que yo, la buena de Sakura Kinomoto, estaba pensando hacer, Tomoyo puso el grito en el cielo.

—¡Sakura Kinomoto, te vas a enterar como te atrevas a…! —no escuché lo último que me dijo porque corrí hasta la puerta de salón, que ya estaba muy cerca. Al abrirla miré de reojo cómo venía ella, hecha una furia y fulminándome con la mirada, pero ya sin decir nada. Le pedí disculpas antes de entrar y ella me observó con gesto resignado.

Ya sé que soy un caso perdido, pero bueno…

Me senté a prestar atención a clases un poco más desganada de lo normal e intenté concentrarme enteramente en ello, pero no lo logré tanto como quise.

¡Vamos! ¿Quién puede concentrarse en clase teniendo ese tipo de situación a la orden? Los suspiros de cansancio se me escapaban cada tanto y una que otra mirada por parte de mis compañeros me hacía saber que mi malhumor era notorio.

¡Inclusive Kurosaki-kun y Yamazaki me preguntaron en algún momento si estaba bien! Claro que traté de fingir lo mejor que pude que no pasaba nada, pero siendo Yamazaki un mentiroso consagrado, con eso entiéndase que tiene la capacidad de identificar a otros como él, y ya que Kurosaki-kun es tan perceptivo seguro no logré engañarlos.

Aquel día tenía un práctica con el club de porristas, pero para proteger mi salud mental (solo faltaba que alguna de mis compañeras también me pidiera que le diera una cartita a Shaoran) decidí faltar e irme directamente a casa.

Por supuesto, no pude escaparme de las incómodas preguntas de mis mejores amigos que me acorralaron en un rincón antes de que pudiera escaparme. O bueno, quizá solo de un mejor amigo lo suficientemente despistado como para no notar nada a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo.

—No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? —me preguntó una vez más Shaoran frunciendo el ceño y mirándome detenidamente.

—No diría que es exactamente una enfermedad, aunque podría considerarse una cosa muy infecciosa y molesta —murmuré tratando de descargar un poco mi enojo. ¡Tenía derecho a insultarlas de alguna manera!

—Es todo, vamos a la enfermería —hizo ademán de cogerme el brazo, pero Eriol lo detuvo y meneó la cabeza. Shaoran no lucía muy feliz.

—Creo que lo que Sakura necesita es irse a casa a descansar —yo asentí muchas veces con ganas de salir de ahí. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo a solas con él.

—Pero mira cómo…

—Basta —se escuchó por fin la voz de Tomoyo. Ella me jaló fuera del alcance de ellos y se puso delante de mí—. Yo la llevaré a casa, me aseguraré de que esté bien y ustedes se irán en paz consigo mismos, ¿bien?

—¿Cuál es el problema con que las acompañemos? —se volvió a quejar Shaoran tratando de acercarse a mí. Yo me encogí detrás de Tomoyo, ¿por qué sencillamente no lo dejaba ir?

—Iré solo yo con ella, Shaoran. Existen más problemas femeninos de los que tú te puedes imaginar.

Sin decir más, Tomoyo me arrastró fuera de la escuela ignorando la voz preocupada y enojada de mi mejor amigo que seguro fue contenido por Eriol. No me atreví a mirar a otra parte que no fuera el suelo.

Tomoyo tampoco me habló en todo el trayecto, supongo que demasiado enojada para mirarme si quiera. Cuando llegamos a mí casa me acompañó hasta mi habitación, se acercó a la cama, abrió su bolso y dejó caer muchos sobres de diferentes colores ahí. Eran las cartas que me habían entregado las chicas de la preparatoria.

_¿Cómo rayos las sacó?_

A pesar de lo crítico de la situación mi mente siempre estaba presta a hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Gracias.

Yo me quedé parada mirando mi cubrecama lleno de esos sobres sin saber cómo reaccionar. No me di cuenta de que Tomoyo se estaba yendo sino hasta que me habló y me giré para verla de espaldas a mí, con una mano en el pomo de mi puerta y la otra cargando su bolso.

—Deberías pensar un poco más en ti, Sakura. Me pregunto cuántas de esas chicas estarían dispuestas a hacer lo que tú por ellas.

Sin más, se marchó dejándome con una sensación de tristeza profunda en mi pecho. Me acerqué a mi cama y tomé una de las tantas cartas entre mis manos.

_¿Y qué rayos se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

Me había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde mirando las tarjetas regadas en mi cama con cara de zombi. Las palabras de Tomoyo seguían resonando en mi cabeza con dureza y no podía menos que sentirme fatal. Ella se había ido enojada conmigo por mi incapacidad para tomar las riendas del asunto con valentía y negarme a hacer cosas que no quería.

Mi "bondad" para con el resto siempre había sido un tema de discusión entre nosotras. Desde que nos conocíamos, Tomoyo había llegado a la conclusión de que yo era demasiado buena. En otras palabras, me faltaba carácter. Desde pequeña había luchado con ese defecto mío, aún cuando mis amigos nunca se atrevieron a decirme de manera directa aquello, pero de nada había servido.

Creo que yo llegué a este mundo con un chip instalado para hacerme débil frente a los demás y sus deseos. Sí, la sumisa y buena de Sakura Kinomoto está aquí para hacer de pantalla mientras el resto triunfa y ella se queda aplaudiendo.

Quizá por eso fui una amiga y no una novia.

Totalmente frustrada por mis pensamientos tan poco alentadores enterré el rostro entre mis almohadas y cuando iba camino a una depresión sin retorno la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

Gruñí de inmediato para hacerle saber a quien quiera que fuera que no estaba de humor.

—Estoy cansada —informé acomodándome más entre mis sábanas.

—Sakura, si no quieres que vea cosas que no debo por favor levántate y ponte algo decente —mi cara se giró al instante al escuchar esa voz y entonces lo vi.

Shaoran Li estaba parado junto a la puerta de mi habitación aún con el uniforme de la preparatoria puesto. Su cara estaba girada mirando al punto contrario a donde yo estaba y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

_¡Tan adorable!_

Mi corazón dio un brinco y mi cuerpo junto con él dejándome sentada en mi cama con cara de sorpresa. O al menos supuse que así estaba porque era lo que sentía.

—Shaoran… —murmuré. Él volteó la vista un poco hacia mí, pero volvió a retirarla esta vez más rojo.

—¡Sakura, cúbrete de una buena vez! Diablos… —no llegué a escuchar qué más dijo luego de su tan hermoso "diablos" porque me dediqué a analizar mi aspecto y en cuanto noté a qué se refería la cosa más roja de mi habitación fui yo.

¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido quedarme con esa camiseta de tiritas y mi bóxer de corazoncitos tirada así? Oh, claro, justo después de decidir que estaba demasiado enojada y triste como para ponerme a ver qué cosa decente tenía para ponerme. Me cubrí al instante con las sábanas sintiéndome demasiado avergonzada de que él tuviera que verme en esas fachas…

_Aunque con este cuerpo que está plano por todas partes ¿a quién le importa?_

Bufé, me acomodé el cabello tan rápido como pude y volví a verlo. Aún seguía refunfuñando, ahora volteado totalmente hacia la pared. Me quedé mirando su espalda un rato y luego carraspeé.

—¿Estás cubierta? —preguntó su voz resentida. Yo volví a enrojecer aún más y asentí, luego recordé que él no podía verme.

_Boba Sakura._

—S-sí, no te preocupes —lo vi respirar profundo y luego voltearse. Su rostro pasó de la tensión total al alivio y se acercó a mí.

—No sabía que eras una exhibicionista —me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero.

—Yo creo que las personas exhibicionistas deben tener algo para mostrar, yo no tengo nada y aún así me hiciste cubrirme —repliqué. Shaoran abrió la boca para responderme, pero no salió nada de esta. Meneó la cabeza como si yo estuviera loca y se sentó en mi cama.

—No vine aquí para discutir contigo sobre si tienes o no cosas para mostrar, sino para asegurarme que estás bien.

—Bueno, ya puedes ver que estoy en un perfecto estado de salud así que… —alcé las cejas dándole a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La verdad que pasada la primera impresión me di cuenta de que Shaoran era la última persona a la que quería ver.

—Sakura, no comiences…

—¿Comenzar qué? —me quejé observándolo con atención. Él arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto. ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora? Estás tan voluble últimamente que ya no sé cómo tratarte. Primero no me dejas ayudarte esta tarde y prefieres irte con Tomoyo, pero luego ella me llama para decirme que venga a verte de manera urgente. Estoy hecho un lío con ustedes, así que me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué sucede —al escucharle decir eso último supe lo que pasaría: no se iba a mover de mi habitación hasta obtener respuestas claras.

Mordí mi labio inferior preguntándome por qué Tomoyo me haría algo así cuando sabía la situación por la que pasaba y luego quise golpearme. ¡Era obvio que ella haría algo así! Quería que solucionara el asunto con esas chicas de una vez y qué mejor que hablar con quien era el culpable directo de todo ello.

Alternando la mirada entre mis manos y la cara expectante de Shaoran comprendí que no habría manera de escapar de eso. Yo de verdad no quería entregarle las cartas, pero…

—¿Te mueves un poco? —susurré vencida.

—No me voy a mover de esta cama hasta que…

—Muévete un poco y podrás ver por qué estoy así —Shaoran alzó una ceja no muy convencido de ello, pero se movió de lugar dejándome más espacio a mí. Sintiéndome más segura entonces que con toda su aplastante belleza encima de mí cogí el montón de cartas y las puse frente a él.

Obviamente me miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto? —me limité a rodar los ojos y las arrimé hacia él.

—Estas son tuyas. Revísalas y entenderás qué son.

—¿Mías? Sakura, explícame de una…

—¡Qué las revises ahora! —bien, ni yo comprendí por qué le dije esa última frase en un tono más alto de lo normal, pero sirvió para que se quedara callado.

Me vio con algo parecido a la frustración y, murmurando vaya una a saber qué cosas, cogió una de las cartas y la abrió. Mientras iba leyendo su expresión cambiaba constantemente. A una el siguió otra y otra…y más. Las abría, leía una parte pequeña y seguía con los siguientes sobres hasta que ya no hubo más que ver. Al final parpadeó confundido y volvió a verme a la cara.

—¿Por qué tienes tú esto?

—Al parecer algunas _cocodrilo fans_ no tienen el valor suficiente para acercarse a ti y dártelas —mascullé aferrándome con fuerza a la sábana que tenía encima.

—¿Cocoqué? —Shaoran puso gesto de confusión y yo enrojecí ligeramente. No se suponía que se me escaparía eso…

—Eh…es que así llamamos Tomoyo y yo a las chicas que están enamoradas de ti —él hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué cocodrilo? —ahí sí tuve que encogerme de hombros.

—Cosas de Tomoyo.

—Cosas de Tomoyo, entiendo eso… —lo vi sonreír e inconscientemente yo también sonreí. En ese instante me olvidé completamente de lo enojada que me encontraba. Shaoran tiene una sonrisa tan bonita que puede mejorar cualquier cosa.

_Ah, es taaan perfecto…_

—Entonces —me despertó de mi embobamiento con ese tonito de voz que utiliza para cuando cree haber dado en el blanco de algo—, estas chicas te han dejado estas cartas en tu casillero para que me las entregues desde que se han enterado que me voy, ¿no?

—Casi cierto. Uno, ¿cómo sabes que ha estado pasando desde que saben que te vas?; dos, muchas de ellas se tomaron la molestia de buscarme personalmente para no perder el encanto —ironicé mientras jugaba con una de mis colitas.

—En las cartas muchas de ellas me aclaran ese punto —murmuró con el ceño tan fruncido que temí que pudiera arrugarse más. Estaba enojado, él no lo dijo, pero se le notaba que estaba muy enojado.

—Shaoran yo…esto, no ha sido tan malo como… —me calló con un gesto de la mano y me miró directamente a los ojos acercando su rostro tanto a mí que temí morir de un ataque.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa: ¿te han estado molestando y presionando para que me des esto a mí por ellas sí o no? —yo tragué pesado.

—Eh…Shao-Shaoran…

—¿Sí no, Sakura? —siseó y su aliento chocó contra mis labios. Incapaz de hablar, asentí lentamente con sus grandes ojos ámbares siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

No más de dos segundos después de eso lo vi alejarse de mí, por el bien de mi salud mental, coger todas las benditas cartas y salir de mi habitación. Con el corazón aún a punto de salirse de mi pecho me quedé mirando consternada el lugar por el que se fue.

—¿Shaoran? —pregunté confundida. Con temor, y mucha curiosidad, me levanté de la cama y saqué la cabeza al pasillo. No había nadie.

Salí de mi habitación y cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras escuché la puerta de mi casa abrirse. Fue entonces que vi por una de las ventanas a Shaoran caminando con mucha decisión hacia el bote de basura y tirar todas las cartas de sus admiradoras ahí.

—¡NO! —grité mientras bajaba a toda velocidad y salía hasta la calle en un vano intento por detenerlo. No se suponía que esa era la forma en que quería contarle las cosas.

Por supuesto que llegué muy tarde para salvar aunque fuera uno de los sobrecitos. Mi mejor amigo se hallaba ya caminando de vuelta hacia mí y yo lo esperé plantada en medio de mi jardín.

—No… —murmuré una vez más. Él venía masajeándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos y verme su expresión no fue la que me esperé.

—¡Sakura, joder! —gritó corriendo hacía mí y quitándose la chaqueta en el camino. Yo no entendí nada, solo podía mirar el basurero que contenía los sentimientos de todas esas chicas.

—Yo…hay que sacarlas, no tenías que tirarlas así… —en cuanto estuvo a mi costado intentó taparme con su chaqueta, yo no sabía por qué, pero luchaba con él tratando de avanzar hacia ese contenedor para sacar los inútiles sobres olvidados.

—¡Quédate quieta! ¿Por qué has salido así? —me reclamó con la furia bailando en sus ojos. Me solté de su agarre y lo miré con pena.

—¿Por qué has tirado tú todo eso? ¡No se suponía que fuera así, Shaoran! Ellas se tomaron la molestia de escribirte y si no se acercaron a ti fue porque tuvieron miedo de ser rechazadas, solo querían que supieras que te quieren… —él dejó de intentar agarrarme y me miró con cierta sorpresa dejando caer su chaqueta al suelo. Luego suspiró y sonrió de una manera que no pude entender.

—Sakura, eres demasiado buena —dijo acariciando mi cabeza como si de un cachorrito se tratase.

—¿Eh?

—Esas chicas te utilizaron tratando de llegar a mí, Sakura —me habló como si se encontrara con un niño pequeño—. ¿Cómo podría yo aceptar algo así? Si alguna vez quisieron decirme algo deberían haberse acercado; yo jamás podría fijarme en una chica que acosa a mi mejor amiga para que me entregue una carta de amor.

—Pe-pero…

—Pero nada. No hay excusas. O me lo dicen de frente o no me lo dicen; mira que usar así a una de mis personas favoritas… —farfulló. Yo me sonrojé ante ese último comentario y bajé la mirada—. No debiste haber aceptado nada —suspiré sin dejar de ver el pasto que me hacía cosquillas en los pies.

—No tenía opción…

—Claro que la tenías. Un no hubiera bastado o, en todo caso, podrías haberme buscado —no supe cómo defenderme ante eso así que mordí mi labio inferior avergonzada.

—Lo siento —murmuré al final. La risa de Shaoran me hizo subir la vista otra vez y ahí estaba él, tan guapo y brillante como siempre observándome como si de algo muy adorable se tratase.

—No te disculpes, tonta; discúlpame tú a mí, es mi culpa que tengas que pasar por estas cosas. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Soy tan irresistible… —no me contuve y le di un golpe en el hombro del que él se quejó exageradamente.

—Idiota —de alguna manera, Shaoran terminó abrazándome aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y me apartó el cabello de la frente.

—Tienes que decirme la próxima vez que algo así pase, ¿entendido? —asentí sin saber qué más hacer y al final él me soltó. Miré hacia el suelo otra vez sonrojada a más no poder y mis ojos se toparon con su olvidada prenda color celeste.

—Oh, Shaoran, tu chaqueta…

No pude terminar mi frase cuando unos cuantos silbidos que se escuchaban cerca me distrajeron. Un grupo de tres chicos que parecían universitarios me miraban de manera muy extraña sin dejar de comentar entre ellos. Yo enrojecí demasiado y por fin me observé. Había salido de casa aún en bóxers y con esa camiseta que no cubría nada.

—Ay no —murmuré paralizada por la vergüenza. Fue Shaoran quien me cubrió con la chaqueta y se paró delante de mí para cubrirme de la vista de esos tipos.

Los chicos se alejaron aún entre risas y supongo que fue por eso que Shaoran hizo ademán de ir hacia ellos, pero lo detuve desesperada por lo que pudiera pasarle. ¡Eran tres contra uno y él era tan impulsivo que no sabía qué rayos podría pasar!

—Esos idiotas… —lo escuché decir mientras lo arrastraba de vuelta a mi casa con la cara ardiéndome. Aún en la puerta él siguió luchando por ir tras esos tipos, así que prácticamente tuve que colgarme de él para retenerlo. En momentos así odiaba ser prácticamente una enana y pesar tanto como una pluma mientras él tenía el porte de un modelo.

—Déjame ir y partiles la cara —me pidió con voz contenida. Colgada de su espalda como si fuera un koala, negué una y otra vez.

—Por favor, ya déjalo ir. Ha sido mi torpeza por salir así, no pasa nada… —después de unos minutos de lucha cedió, pero no dejé de aferrarme a él por eso. Tenía que estar completamente segura.

—Sakura, de verdad ya no iré. Te lo prometo…

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté una vez más.

—En serio.

Me bajé de él y al instante lo tuve mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Deberías haberme dejado ir —me reclamó al instante. Yo resoplé y mi flequillo se movió.

—Ya, ¿qué hubieras sacado con eso? ¿Muchos golpes y a mí muriéndome de la preocupación? Gran plan, Li —Shaoran hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Yo me lo quedé mirando con enojo hasta que relajó su gesto.

—Vale… —contenta con eso, me volteé para ir a la cocina a prepararle algo. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle, como quién lo dejó entrar a casa, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando él me detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿A-A dónde vas? —lo miré confundida por su nerviosismo y señalé con la cabeza mi cocina.

—Pensaba prepararnos algo, ¿por qué? —Shaoran me observó con las mejillas rojas y meneó la cabeza.

—Es mejor si te cambias primero.

—Pero tú chaqueta me cubre muy bien —y era cierto, me llegaba casi hasta un poco más de la mitad del muslo, sin embargo eso no parecía convencerlo.

—Anda y cámbiate —pidió otra vez.

—Pero…

—¡Qué te cambies! —yo fruncí el ceño ante su tono y su cara de "aquí mando yo aunque sea tu casa", pero me encaminé igual hacia las escaleras refunfuñando.

¿A qué venía tanta insistencia? Sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo entré a mí habitación dejándolo parado junto a la escalera. Antes de dar mi bien merecido portazo, para que supiera lo enojada que estaba, le grité que era un idiota.

Saqué un pantalón y una blusa decente de mi armario, pero justo cuando empezaba sacarme la chaqueta de Shaoran mi reflejo en mi espejo de cuerpo entero me distrajo.

_Dios…_

Con el sonrojo haciendo su aparición estelar nuevamente en mi cara me acerqué hacia allá y me miré con atención.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, quizá la chaqueta de Shaoran no cubría tanto. Y, aún asombrada por reconocerlo hasta yo, me veía algo diferente.

_Estás provocativa._

Enrojecí mucho ante el solo pensamiento y lo alejé de mi cabeza. Eso no podía ser cierto. Me alejé del tonto espejo regañándome por el solo pensamiento y la idea de que él me hubiera ordenado cambiarme porque yo con su chaqueta encima resultaba algo parecido a una chica sexy. Una versión mucho más aniñada y boba, claro.

Shaoran nunca se fijaría en mí de esa manera por muy hombre que fuera, nunca.

_Quizá deberías bajar así otra vez para comprobarlo._

Mandé a callar a esa vocecita mental tan diabólica que tenía y me cambié rápido. Darse esperanzas así a una misma es triste, ¿a qué sí?

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan .-**

****¡Buenas noches! O al menos deben saber que son las 23:21 aquí en mi país y me estoy cayendo del sueño, pero no podía irme a dormir sin publicar este capítulo. Yo prometí que nos leeríamos pronto y aquí estoy, ja :P!

Esta cosa será muy cortita. Primero sobre el capítulo: me gusta poner a ese par en situaciones raras y esta vez no se vio mucho a los otros personajes, pero Shaoran y Sakura tuvieron su momento así que espero que eso agrade. Vaya que las señoritas cocodrilo andaban haciendo de las suyas, ¿no? Me divertí mucho escribiendo a esa fan, ¡je!

Y la canción, ¡bueno! Son los Hombres G, ¿qué les digo? Se me vino taaan adecuada a la mente para esto, el link de la canción va en mi perfil para quien quiera escucharla de una vez.

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, saben cómo aprecio que me digan lo que piensan! Y también a quienes leen por ahí y no se manifiestan xD!

En fin, no puedo más conmigo misma tan enferma como estoy (sí, estoy mala ;w;) así que me retiro. Estaré esperando a saber qué les pareció, ¡un abrazo a todas! Hasta el siguiente que espero que no tarde mucho C:!


End file.
